Dragon ball super:The magic of the sayajin (English version)
by sonicxy8
Summary: Goku and his friends will travel to an unknown world in which they will have to face a new evil knowing some very peculiar ponies, they will have to get used to the two worlds if they want to save their home
1. Prologue

FOREWORD

_**It had been a year since the end of the tournament of strength and desire for No 17 where everyone received a second chance to continue their lives as normal after a pitched battle full of tension and concern**_

_**Meanwhile, at the present time the birthday of Bra was being celebrated and the capsule corporation was full of people to burst, all the guests attended and were well received, but others not so much ... freezer, if so ... evil emperor of the universe was there, do not ask how but goku convinced him by telling him that they would "play" to the fights later, you know how goku has friends very easily.**_

Bulma- I hope the party goes well and not like the last time everything is ruined by a pudding

_**At that moment bulma distinguishes in the distance the arrival of the warriors z, goku, vegeta, piccoro, krillin and even freezer that always maintained the elegance of always.**_

Goku Hey! Bulma good to see you, we are ready for the bra party

Vegeta-agh, I still do not know, because I accept to come with you kakaroto, you know that I prefer to be stronger in the universe and overcome you insect

_**He said vegeta with exactly frowning and showing face of few friends so bulma demanded to behave at the height of the prince of the sayajin but the effort was in vain**_

_**At that moment Krillin interrupted by calming the bulma and leaving the gifts that everyone brought to**_

Freezer- Do not even think that I brought a gift, but if you want I can give you a planet or the body of one of my dead soldiers

Vegeta- BUT WHICH DEMONS YOU SAY INSECTS! That is not the appropriate gift for a baby and less for mine

Freezer- Take it or leave it, it's your choice

Vegeta- Well, anyway because you have your soldiers dead, that's very bizarre even for you

Freezer- As you think you instilled fear is my enemies and soldiers

_**He said freezer with a burlesque smile, and annoying vegeta that was reassured by goku, the party continued and everyone had fun but at that moment the problems began for goku and his friends exactly in the universe 10 where time rings began to have a unusual reaction**_

_**At nightfall all the guests left and only the trusted friends remained ... .. And also freezer that was waiting for the fight with goku.**_

No 17 - Well, it seems that everything went well or what do you think sister

No. 18: Well, I do not know what to say, considering that Krillin made a fool of himself by going back to try the takiyaki and crashing on a palm tree. Being unconscious could have been worse

Krillin- How cold are you? No 18 I just wanted to try again one more time

Goku - Quiet krillin is not your fault, the last time Mr. bills made us all nervous but we all know each other here

Piccoro- Also the blame had that pink ball that did not want to give pudin, by the way satan where is buu I have not seen in the whole party

Satan- He's been sleeping since they went to the tournament of the force outside of that not happened anything important

_**Meanwhile in the universe 10 the supreme kaio-sama gowasu had noticed the strange reaction of the rings of time and what this could mean, but what was it that had worried gowasu? What happened to the rings of time?**_

Continue in chapter 1 ¨Knowing the problems¨


	2. Knowing the problems

Chapter 1

¨Knowing the problems¨

_**In universe 10 above the temple of the supreme kaio-sama there was a large sphere of glass in which gowasu saw the coming and going of the evolution of species, their social growth, strength, intellect, organization and all the necessary characteristics for the full evolution since then ... as it was very passive previously the life of his universe was at risk.**_

Gowasu-Ahhhhh, (sigh gowasu) what a tempting day to watch over the mortals, although without my assistant zamasu it feels very lonely this place

? - So you feel very alone my dear teacher?

_**A very familiar voice sounded from the large fruit trees that accompanied the temple and that formed a strange shadow that emanated a dark aura that could feel gowasu.**_

Gowasu- Qui ... who said that? (Gowasu asked somewhat uneasily)

? - You do not have to know, but what I do tell you is that each and every one of the universes will perish before me

_**The strange being said in a dark voice and then withdrew in the blink of an eye.**_

Gowasu- Who could it be? And most importantly, it came here and disappeared as quickly as it is a sacred place.

_**Instantly you hear a thick and familiar voice ... It was rumoosh-sama, the god of the destruction of the universe 10.**_

Rumoosh- What are you doing, my dear gowas?

Gowasu - Mr. rumoosh, what brings you here?

Rumoosh- I was just passing by here and I decided to visit you to see what you were doing

_**However gowas noticed a much more serious tone than usual in rumoosh and thought at that moment to tell him what had happened but rumoosh interrupted him.**_

Gowasu- I'll be frank, the truth a few moments ago in the temple appeared a som- (at that time rumoosh interjuve)

Rumoosh- Do not talk anymore I think I know what you want to say and that's why I came

Gowasu: You mean you did not come to say hello?

Rumoosh- I really came for something very unsettling

_**Meanwhile in the universe 7 goku was training with kaio-sama to increase his power since the last time he faced jiren**_

Goku 1, 2, 3, AGHHHG (exclaim with frustration) this training no longer gives me results if I continue like this I will not be able to make myself stronger and I will not be able to surpass jiren, Mr. bills, much less to whiss

Kaio-sama-! Oyeeee gokuu

Goku. Ehh ?, what happens kaiosama?

Kaio-sama- Can you tell me why you insist so much on becoming even stronger if with the level you have now only the gods can defeat you? or are you so clumsy to face Mr. bills again?

Goku- Do not be like that kaiosama (he answered with his typical smile) it's just that I want to go up my level to be able to face future threats and not suffer as with buu or mister bills

Kaio-sama- If that happens, just enough to call Mr. bills or not?

Goku- That would be very boring, I prefer to fight for myself

Kaio-sama- As you like ... hey by the way, what were you training with?

Goku- With the weights that you gave me when I went down to earth for a day, that's why I do not get that much result, I would need to go with Mr. Whiss to train

Kaio-sama- Ahhhhhhh you're a lost case (exclaimed with resignation)

_**But not only goku was training, also his eternal rival vegeta was ahead of him once again and he was on the planet of bills putting into practice all the bases to be able to perfect the ultra instinct, so together with whiss and bills he tried to keep his mind and body by own mind.**_

Vegeta- Ha, kya uahhhh TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA (exclaimed vegeta while trying to hit whiss )

Whiss- You are still very slow vegeta, at this rate you will never achieve your own judgment remember that the key is to leave your mind empty and separate your feelings to achieve total control of your instincts

Vegeta- Yes, if you already told me that but I do not understand how a high class warrior like me can not do it and kakaroto if he could

Bills- You better try harder, remember that thanks to goku we won the tournament of strength

Whiss- And do not forget Android 17 and freezer

Vegeta- Anyway, if I do not manage to use my own judgment I will overcome kakaroto by my own means.

_**Meanwhile back in universe 10, rumoosh informed gowas that from the universe 11 came the rumor that a strange subject was collecting mysterious mystical objects from the universes and that thanks to the troops of pride managed to detect it**_

Gowasu- That explains the strange shadow that appeared here a moment ago

Rumoosh- So he was with you eh ... but why here?

Gowasu- I do not know, but it seems that I wanted something from this place because I call myself a teacher as if he knew me, which gives me a bad feeling

Rumoosh- I hope you are listening because there may be news in the coming days

_**Time passed and all the universes had already learned what had happened, but while some were alert, others did not understand why the matter was so bad if it was just some other subject that only seeks to have fun even though in some remote and unknown place I found the cause of the whole problem.**_

? - Damn it ... I could not steal the time ring, if that old man had not been my plan would already be underway

_**He said while he was very angry, and at that moment a communicator sounded that turned out to be his partner.**_

Communicator- How are things going, my dear friend? Tell me that we can have our revenge

? - Forget about that I could not steal the time ring, the old man was there

Communicator- How?, IF YOU ONLY HAD TO KILL IT AND REMOVE IT, SO SIMPLE! (He responded furiously)

? - Calm down, I have to do it this way to be able to go unnoticed, I also know that place very well

Communicator - Then hurry up, I'll get in touch later

_**He only needed the ring of time to complete his plan but to steal it without being seen, because he already had the solution because he knew they were looking for him, he decided to investigate and found out that he had planned a meeting between destroyer gods and supreme kaio -samas to clarify things once and for all.**_

_**Will he be able to steal the time ring? What will be your plan? What will the universes decide?**_

_**Continue in chapter 2 ¨Visiting another world¨**_


	3. Knowing another world

_**Episode 2**_

_**"Knowing another world"**_

_**The day of the meeting of the universes arrived to debate because the scandal of a simple subject that only walked around altered everyone, all the gods of destruction and creation attended except for the gods of destruction bills, champa and vermouth , they said that they had had enough with the tournament of the force and that they did not want more problems for now that in addition if this guy that was walking through the universes appeared in their universes they would stop him.**_

_**Without them the meeting began and the king asked the high priest daishinkan to explain and give instructions on how to stay safe since the objects that had disappeared could only be carried by the creator and destroyer gods and if you were not a kaioshin or simply hakaishin they had no effect and could be harmful to a mortal.**_

_**Shortly after the bills meeting he started to wonder if it was appropriate to worry so he decided to go down to earth together with whiss to tell goku and the others what was going on and also to taste a delicious meal, once he told them to everyone else looked at bills with some disbelief since being the strongest in the universe took so much trouble to tell everyone that they did not even know who he was, the one that most interested in the news was to goku since he thought that just maybe apart from the universes that were already known, there could be even stronger warriors that rummage in the unknown universes.**_

Goku! - Great! (He said excitedly) that means that I must strengthen myself more and I could face more powerful subjects

Krillin- Have not you already reached your maximum potential with your own judgment?

Goku- I do not think krillin, I also feel that all that power is not mine since I can only use it when I feel cornered

Piccoro- I would not be so relaxed goku, if Mr. bills and Mr. Whiss bothered to come up here should be something serious

No ° 18- I agree with him, it may not seem like a big deal but I will not allow my family to be hurt

Vegeta- I'm not interested at all, I'll take care of anyone who causes me problems

Ten-shin-han- Anyway, why do you tell us?

Bills- I'm just warning you, if this is all a joke in bad taste I'll destroy it so for now I'll go ... let's go whiss

Goku Thanks for the information Mr. bills, what do you say vegeta, do we train just in case?

Vegeta- Forget it, I prefer to train in the room of time

Goku Ayyy, you see how you are

_**But just as I plan to take advantage of the absence of the kaioshin and hakaishin the mysterious subject could steal in time ring of gowas and thus finally start his plan, on the remote planet where he was before making use of the artifacts that he stole put the orbs with those who communicated between universes on top of each of the potara clays and making use of the desire that asked the dragon god Zarama from the ground began to emerge a bright glow followed by a flare of multiversal proportion that was ravaging everything in its path The amount of energy that liberated all the universes was so brutal, it was impossible to go unnoticed.**_

_**Because of this, universe 11 told vermoth what was going on and told marcaita to contact toppo to notify the other members, while marcata would warn daishinkan to find the origin of that huge energy at the same time all the other universes were aware of this and would try to quickly go straight to the palace of zen-o-sama to see what was happening.**_

_**And so it was ... this time all the gods were waiting for daishinkan and they did not have good news ...**_

Vermouth- And good priest, what is that enormous energy?

Daishinkan- Truth is the first time I have felt such an atrocious energy since the creation of the 18 universes (responds with dismay and nervousness)

Rumoosh-! Exact!, EVEN IN THIS PLACE, IT CONTINUES TO SHAKE EVERYTHING!

Remove it-! YOU CAN ALSO FEEL AN ENERGY HIGHER THAN US!

Bills- WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, TAKE IT OUT, IF NO ONE CAN OVERCOME US?

Daishinkan- NOT ONLY OVERCOME THE GODS OF DESTRUCTION, IF IT DOES NOT ALSO EXCEED THE ANGELS! (Responds totally amazed)

_**When daishinkan said those words all in the place they were petrified, because nothing had been superior to the angels in the whole existence, so daishinkan quickly located where the energy came from but great was the surprise when everyone discovered that it did not come from any Universe, there was nothing in the place except an extremely dense energy of pure negative energy as if it were another newly created universe, at which point the pride troops arrived at the place with the help of a marcata.**_

Toppo- Mr. vermouth we are here

Vermouth- Well, I need you to be ready in case there is any danger

Dyspo- Look, there is someone there

Toppo- Hey you, are you the cause of all this? If so, I will destroy you with my fists to fight evil

_**Toppo was about to attack but he did not seem to be intimidated, instead he started making fun of everyone saying that he thought the famous pride troops were something serious, those comments bothered Jiren who decided to launch a simple attack but powerful to finish it, but when receiving the attack it released a great column of smoke that did not let see anything but suddenly it appeared, completely clean, not a scratch, blood, blow or whatever.**_

? - HAHAHAHAHAHAHA (laughed coldly) Do you think you can do something simple mortals?

Toppo-! IMPOSIBLE! Never before had anyone resisted a jiren attack with that power

Jiren- I do not know how he did it but this time I will not hold back

? - It will not do any good since! I ... I AM ... IMMORTALAAA!

_**Upon hearing this everyone is surprised but those who would be surprised would be more goku and vegeta to see who was responsible for everything, an old acquaintance who was indeed being observed by all in the palace of zen-o-sama, the troops of pride they noticed the arrival of goku and vegeta.**_

Goku! Wow, but if he's a mole, hey and everyone else

Vegeta- What are they doing here?

Dyspo- Well, what are you doing here?

Toppo. We come to arrest this guy who says he's immortal

Vegeta- Immortal ?, there was only someone who was and that is ...

_**He had not finished the sentence when he interrupted ...**_

\- Can not you remind me of my good vegeta?

_**Goku and vegeta shouted in surprise to see that it was nothing more or nothing less than zamasu who had returned after his confrontation with the sayajin**_

Goku-P-p ... but how could you come back?

Vegeta- That perhaps we do not eliminate you from existence?

_**Zamasu did not answer and directed the glow towards all present but goku and vegeta meddled to counterattack with the kamehameha and the final glare respectively.**_

Goku and Vegeta-! YOU WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO BE ALLOWED (both became super blue sayajin)

_**However, the effort was in vain since the extreme energy that gave off was such that it ended up completely enveloping goku and vegeta, everyone in the palace saw what was happening and could not believe it, after the attack goku and vegeta disappeared making toppo I demanded explanations to zamasu but zamasu only limited to laugh and disappear quickly as if it were teleportation, the energy had disappeared the universes could finally be calm but now the worrying thing was knowing where they had gone goku and vegeta, besides finding to zamasu, the angels and gods had no explanation.**_

_**Goku and vegeta had been transported to another world separating from each other, both goku and vegeta fell unconscious in a forest that had only vegetation, large apple trees and a very colorful environment, but ... what was this world? Where did they fall? How had they been transported?**_

_**Continue in chapter 3 "Clarifying doubts"**_

Note: Hey there are readers I hope they are fine, if you stayed here I ask you a little time and read this as I will clarify some things:

1.- The time for a chapter to go up is 2 weeks maximum, so there may be a new chapter every day, 2 days, 3 days etc ... but the maximum will be 2 weeks, if that time is exceeded then it means that there is some major cause problem

2.- If they have any suggestion according to the story or anything else they can send a private message to contribute or clarify doubts

3.- I have thought about adding to the history links of anime music, series or any other thing so that it accompanies the story according to the moment like point 2 can send me message

4.- The duration of the chapters will not be so long but in publishing they will be quick so that the notion of the story will not be lost although I will try to make them decent

No more for the moment, I say goodbye


	4. Claring doubts

_**Chapter 3**_

_**¨Claring doubts¨**_

_**After goku and vegeta were transported to another world, everyone in the palace did not know what to do in such a situation, so daishinkan had already told the king what he had decided to look for zamasu or the artifacts that he stole to see what happened. can do, meanwhile the gods of destruction withdrew to inform their respective universes that they could be at peace ... all except the universe 7 because with the disappearance of goku and vegeta bills had to tell the warriors z the big problem in which they are stuck and who does not know where they can be besides giving them the news that zamasu had returned.**_

_**Already on earth bills told them what happened and obviously they could not believe it because zamasu had been eliminated by zen-o-sama, apart they also thought that goku and vegeta would have died however whiss told them that when he was in the palace just at the moment when the energy reached them, he could feel a slight presence that was growing along with those of the sayajin that disappeared instantly as if it were another dimension and raised the possibility that they have traveled exactly for energy.**_

_**All remained calm except milk and bulma that sparked in tears as they might not see them again, the same thought his friends if they decided better to ask bills how they could help, whiss mentioned that the artifacts emit some positive or negative energy so they can be traced like the dragonballs, so Bulma had an idea.**_

Bulma- Wait a moment, if those supposed artifacts emanate energy it is possible to trace them

Krillin- you mean you can do radar as well as dragon spheres?

Bulma- I would like to be able to say that but it is not that simple, for that first I would have to have one of those things to be able to give me an idea

Gohan- And where are these things or where do I zamasu them?

Whiss- Well, if you want to find them, they are in the same place where they were used for the last time, that is, in that strange planet

Bills- Are you sure that whis is still there?

Whiss- Indeed, but to get there they need to ask the high priest to transport them to the place, although I do not think that some simple humans can ask for that.

Bulma- Then could you ask for us? (He said trying to convince whiss)

Bills- Forget it, we gods are not to be anyone's personal messengers ... that would ruin our reputation

Krillin- Oh, please sir bills, do not be like that, we're already great friends, are not we?

Bills- Do not confuse friendship with respect, besides, I already told you not to, so you are not bothering triblin or I destroy you (see krillin with a cold look)

Krilin- P..p .. ... but ... my name is ... krilin (responds with fear)

Bulma- Anyway, if they do not want to help, then I'll go

Gohan. Calm down, bulma sure there has to be another way

Whiss- There is no other way, only the high priest can take them there

No 18 - If I remember correctly zen-o-sama gave a button to goku to play with him, I'm sure that when it comes to helping goku he will agree to have the great priest help us or I'm wrong

Krillin- You're really great No 18 (answers proudly)

Gohan- That could be a good option

Bulma-! All right, come on!

Bills- As you wish but do not put me in this (says something irritated)

Whiss- well we have to go

_**Everyone went to the zen-o-sama palace to ask for their help ... but what was happening with goku and vegeta ?, because after being unconscious goku got up and noticed that he was in a place he had not seen before, the Weeds and the trees were somewhat small, being almost the same size as Goku, I could not help but wonder where I was or where I was vegetated, although I could not look for it anyway because I was hurt**_

Goku-kkk-k-kkk-k ... aghh (exclaims with pain) damn I can not move well, where are they all?

_**Goku asked as he walked when he saw that in the distance there was a town with small houses and probably with people there ... or that was what he thought at first**_

Goku! Ahhhh that's fine, I'll be able to ask where I am

_**He started to walk to the small town to ask for help but the closer he got the more he noticed there were no people, when he saw a small group of ponies trotting towards what seemed to be a cupcake shop, he saw a sign on the outskirts of town he said "welcome to "ponyville," goku scratched his head because he had never heard a place called and had never seen a few ponies, anyway he decided to enter the town and go to the cupcakes store to see more details when he saw that they moved their mouths like other people.**_

Goku - But what is happening here? First, I wake up in the middle of a forest or whatever and afterwards I find colorful ponies that speak besides that I have seen ponies with wings and horns

_**Goku was so focused on the talk of those ponies that he did not realize that a gray pegasus with yellow hair and crooked eyes was approaching him, so he made use of teleportation to enter the store, however he appeared in front of the others provoking that they were scared and making goku have to reassure them but it was in vain, they had never seen a bipedal creature before or so big, (it was almost 3 times bigger than an average pony), all the ponies ran out and alerting the others to sound the threat alarm so Goku tried to leave quickly from there, however he was very hurt to fly.**_

Goku- On no! 1MALDICION !, I WILL HAVE TO GO RUNNING (he started running without understanding anything and without knowing where he was going)

Goku! HEAR YOU GET AWAY FROM MY WAY! (Scream while all the ponys saw him pass)

_**While goku ran the news came quickly to the princess celestia (ruler of Equestrian) who upon learning of the situation sent a letter to the Twiilight princess to go to investigate the strange creature and bring it to canterlot so twilight called her other friends to look for him, meanwhile Goku could no longer use her energy every time it was less so she decided to hide behind an abandoned house at least for a couple of hours to recover her energy.**_

_**Since the news was given, an hour had passed and all the ponies began to calm down, making it easier for the search job that the princess requested, twilight and her friends were looking right in ponyville since the reports said that was the first sighting of the strange creature so using a heat detector spell he began to search.**_

Rainbow dash- Why do you use that twi spell?

Twilight- It's a spell to detect temperatures, I've been studying and the heat of bipedal creatures varies a lot from those of quadruped creatures

Applejack- Do you think the rumors are true twi ?, because there are almost no quadrupeds and those we know do not pose a great threat, unless it is another unknown creature of tartarus or something like that

Fluttershy- I hope she is not such a frightening or big creature (she responded very nervously)

Rarity- You have to relax dear, remember you can always use the look

Pinkie pie- That's right, remember you have to overcome your silly fear (he said cheerfully as he jumped)

_**They continued tracking some anomaly in the town until Twi's spell took them to an abandoned house where there was actually someone inside, the ponies slowly approached the house in defensive mode, rainbow dash approached the window challenging the one who was inside that came out for their own good, this woke up to goku who was still injured so he decided to prepare for whatever came in the door, was surprised when he saw a pegasus knock down the door accompanied by other 5 ponies which were also surprised see someone standing alone in 2 feet.**_

Rainbow dash-! HEAR YOUR PHENOMENON STAY THERE AND DO NOT MOVE! (He prepared to charge him but goku eluded him easily)

Applejack- Do I easily dodge rainbow dash?

Twilight- It's fast but it will not be able to move freely if I hold it with my magic (magic charge in its horn and I throw it towards goku)

Golu-! WHAT-q-qq-what is this?

Twilight- Now you can not move (he answered with confidence)

Goku- That we will see (smiles) (he began to raise his ki gradually making the magic of twilight lose strength at every moment)

_**The house began to tremble while goku shouted and raised his ki more and more, all the ponies were terrified by fear and twilight it was increasingly difficult to control the goku until due to the great power went off with the others, after of that demonstration of power goku was totally exhausted preventing him from making any movement, the ponies that had gathered in a corner asked that goku not hurt them but before saying anything goku vanishes in the act.**_

_**Meanwhile bulma and the others went to ask zen-o-sama for help to tell the high priest to transport them to where the artifacts were because they wanted to make a special radar to bring back goku, zen-o-sama I accepted without hesitation and sent to call Daishinkan who immediately transported them to the planet and they were able to find a small fragment that would serve for the radar, so together with bills and whiss they returned to Earth so that Bulma could design the prototype.**_

Bills- Well they already have what they wanted now if they excuse me they gave me a win to take a short nap

Whiss- Señor bills I remind you that the last time he slept for 39 years

Bills- What does that matter, plus that's just a brief nap

Bulma- Do not worry sir bills, when you have a good advance I will notify you to come and enjoy a wonderful meal

Bills- I'll take the floor, see you (leaves with whiss)

Gohan- And do you think that when we open the portal we can cross it?

Piccoro- I'm not sure that's a gohan portal, but that's ... we'll probably have to prepare

Krillin- Prepare?

Piccolo- That's right, we do not know what's on the other side if there are creatures, enemies or anything else

Gohan- It's true, it would be a good idea at least to train a little just in case

Krillin- Anyway, anyway I think that after the power tournament I got used to the pressure

_**So the z warriors went to train while bulma designed the prototype for the radar however it would take time to do so they would have to be patient ... but returned to equestria the ponies to see the body of goku in poor condition decided to take him to the castle to to recover since otherwise Celestia could not interrogate him, but it was not easy to take him Twilight had to use an invisibility spell to go unnoticed, the bad thing was that Goku was very heavy and therefore it was tiring to take him to the castle.**_

_**Once they got to the castle they told Spike everything and they asked him not to let anyone in or say anything, spike I accept but he was nervous but still he kept his composure, the ponys put goku on the bed in one of the bedrooms deciding that Tomorrow at first hour once rested they would take it with celestia.**_

_**The next day the 6 ponies sat on the map of friendship to discuss what strategy to use to bring it to canterlot as they recalled that it had a huge force being wounded so they did not want to know all their strength, so twilight proposed an idea.**_

Twilight- What do you think if we sleep using several sedatives?

Applejack- I'm sorry twilight but I do not think it's a good idea it's not an animal

Rarity- No one knows what that thing is, just look at it, your clothes are very dirty (she said with a bit of disgust)

Rainbow dash- So we can make a plan if I can force it

Applejack- I do not want to get out of your rainbow clouds but I avoid you as if you were a newborn filly

Rainbow dash- That was because it did not attack seriously

Twilight- It does not matter if I dodge or not rainbow dash, the important thing is that we do not get out of control and apropos is not a thing is a human, I've been reading about extravagant pony stories and mentions that a long time ago this species could have reigned in the world now where we are

Pinkie pie-! HUMA WHAT! ... (said pinkie with surprise)

Fluttershy- And that book said they were terrifying because he's very scary

Twilight- Relax fluttershy in the book says it was a very civilized race and ... (had not finished the sentence when suddenly appeared goku on the map of friendship)

Goku! OF COURSE THAT WE ARE NOT SPOKY! (He said goku with a smile on his face)

_**At that time the ponies felt the real terror to see that appeared out of nowhere, applejack, rainbow dash and twilight were put in attack mode and goku to see this he said he did not want to fight pear it was too late, rainbow dash and applejack They attacked hand to hand which goku dodged without much trouble when he saw a great ray of energy coming towards him that resisted him covering his arms, little by little applejack with his strong blows and rainbow dash with his swift blows were cornered together with twilight but goku was laughing which caused uncertainty in all the ponies that little by little felt the same tremor of that time alerting twilight so goku with a slight expulsion of ki knocked them out again and this time goku got serious to be able talk**_

Goku Listen, I do not want to fight, but I'm surprised that being ponies have a lot of strength to corner me

Twilight-! WHAT YOU WANT! (He responded with anger and fear)

Rainbow dash-! FROM WHERE YOU COME!

Applejack- WHY HAVE YOU COME HERE?

Goku-Hey, wait, there are many questions for my little head

Twilight- You better answer or call the royal guard (said with authority)

Goku-Ahyyyyyy, this will be difficult (he said in his mind)

**_What will happen to goku? What explanations will you give to the ponies? How long will it take bulbs on the radar? Where is it vegeta?_**

**_Continue in chapter 4 "Knowing strangers"_**


	5. Knowing each other among strangers

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Knowing each other among strangers**_

_**Twilight Castle:**_

_**Goku was very hesitant about how to talk to the ponies because they kept raising their voices so he started talking to Twilight since she was the one who always took the initiative in each option that she had and that was the most rational of the group but first had to act helpless, harmless and above all friendly, so he began with his traditional greeting to act immediately shake hands with twilight.**_

Applejack- Be careful twilight, it could be a trap

Rainbow dash-! Right, besides that is that thing that extends towards you looks like a little octopus

Goku (goku looks at his hand confused), this ... is a ... hand, I assumed that they already knew although when I arrived here I did not see anyone with fingers, hands or feet

Twilight- That's because your race became extinct here millions of moons ago

Goku - Millions of moons? And what is that?

Rarity-! Better answer what twilight I ask you ruffian!

Goku Ayy since ... (he said indifferently) because as I said my name is goku and I am a sayajin raised on earth

All- Goku? Sayajin? Earth?

Rainbow dash- STOP LYING PHENOMENON

Goku- It will be more difficult than I thought, first I will tell you that I will not hurt you, I am a warrior that only seeks to protect your friends and I understand that I find it strange since I have also faced very rare enemies but above all powerful, that's why I have so much strength because I train daily

_**But Goku saw that they still did not trust him so he told Twilight to tell him what way he was doing to trust him and then twilight remembered a complicated spell but could perform to see all the memories of others from its beginnings until the present time so I commented to him to goku and this I accept since it did not have anything to hide, the friends of twilight remained vigilanolo while it went by the book and it proceeded with the spell with magic crystals so that the others also saw.**_

_**When performing the spell the ponies could see the time when goku came to earth and was raised by his grandfather as when he hit his head becoming good, also saw the fight with pilaf, the red patrol, when faced with piccoro, its transformation into super sayajin, the androids, majin buu, its fusion with vegeta, its confrontation with bills, the trips in the time of black and recently the tournament of force with the selfish doctrine included, goku only kept silence watching the expressions of surprise of all the ponies with a hint of regret for acting so aggressive with him, when the spell ended goku told them what had happened before he came to his world (although of course they had seen him with the spell).**_

Applejack- So that zamasu guy sent you here?

Goku: I really do not know what it was, I just know it was with vegeta and then I woke up in the middle of a forest

Twilight- I almost forgot, where is your other friend? If they see it, it is very possible that they do the same as us

Goku- The truth is not my friend exactly, is my eternal rival and fight partner hahahaha (laughs amicably)

Twilight- Rival ehh ... if I know about that (remember trixie)

Rainbow dash- And do you and your opponent really have all that gigantic power capable of destroying even universes?

Goku- Well yes ... it is the product of intense training, although the problem is vegeta since it is the opposite of me, if it gets in their way it will simply destroy them

All-! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Rarity- And so you say they are not scary?

Goku-Fine only does that if he loses patience, but a day has passed and there have not been emergencies or if?

Twilight- Not at the moment, but you have to find your friend after explaining everything to the princess celestia

Fluttershy- But how will we get there?

Pinkie pie- Twilight could use the spell again with my good friend goku

Twilight- I really do not think I can take the whole trip, it's very big and heavy ... besides any increase in ki as he says it could repel my spell

Goku- Well, I could use the teleportation that I used to appear in front of you, how do you say that she is a princess then is the most powerful one here?

Twilight- Well ... there is also the moon princess but almost always they are both in the castle and if you can not go flying with us as a guide, I guess you have already recovered, no?

Goku- Not much, for that I will need a hermit seed, but it would be better to leave now

Twilight Yes, the less time we lose the better

_**So goku together with the ponies teleported where he felt the strongest energy, however it was in the exterior of the castle as there was a magic field that prevented letting in or out the magic which affected teleportation.**_

Goku- What ?, but what happened here? (wonder surprised)

Twilight- There is a protective magic field, possibly the princesses have put it upon learning that there is a possible threat

Applejack- It's similar to the field it was when the changelings attacked and when the shadow king appeared

Twilight- With this field it seems that we will have to enter through the main door so in the end I will have to use the spell on you goku

Goku! Very well let's do it!

_**The ponies went to the main entrance to pass but before they had to pass a security check, fortunately as it was the twilight princess there was not much delay so they went straight to the main hall towards the thrones of the princess celestia and the moon princess respectively, upon entering the ponies they noticed that the princesses had a serious face but still welcomed the ponies.**_

Celestia-! Twilight that my loyal student brings you here

Twilight- Nothing special princess just came to talk with you about the supposed threat that has been in ponyville

Luna- If you are worried about the situation we have it under control, we have sent several soldiers to the different places of equestria so you will not have to intervene again twilight princess

Twilight- In fact that's not what I wanted to tell you (he says with a bit of nervousness)

Celestia- So what do you mean, twilight?

_**At that moment twilight undid the spell by letting see the sayajin in front of the princesses causing them to put themselves on alert and with intentions to call the royal guard but twilight prevented it by surprising the princesses but more to celestia as she saw that her loyal student was hiding a latent threat so twilight tried to clarify it by telling him everything that happened since they found him until they arrived with them in addition to teaching him all the times that goku lived, after that the princesses were calm as they saw that goku not only He was pure-hearted if he did not also fight for peace and protect those he cares about.**_

Celestia- And tell me noble goku warrior, what do you plan to do about your situation?

Goku Well I had not really thought about it but I would prefer that they call me goku nothing else, I try to get along with everyone I know

Celestia- Okay goku, did you think how you mix with others?

Goku - Mixing ?, the truth I thought to return to my world but the truth is not like

Twilight- That's true, we only know how it got here but not how to get it back, besides it's not the only one of its kind here

Rainbow dash- It is true you have to find your rival as soon as possible before you do damage

Celestia and Luna-! DAMAGE¡ (they said scared)

Goku- Well the truth is that as he saw in my memories vegeta is not very friendly in character and maybe he is looking for answers like me but without talking first and only going to fight, although it is rare that it has not caused problems or destruction, in fact I can not feel any higher ki except those of the princesses so she has to be hiding her ki

Rarity- Can you do that too?

Goku- Yes are techniques and skills that we have been learning myself and my friends

Luna- Maybe you can teach us something about it

Celestia- And we can also teach you something

Goku sounds good but the important thing is to discover where this vegeta

_**At that moment a pony of the royal guard enters that surprised to see goku tells the princesses that a strange creature was causing disturbances in the crystal empire and that all the soldiers had been defeated very easily, goku on hearing this started to detect the ki of vegeta that had effectively increased suddenly so he told everyone not to worry that he was going to stop him.**_

Applejack- How are you going to stop it if you're hurt

Goku- He was transported here like me so he must also be hurt

Celestia- I think it would be better if you have some help

Goku- No, his powers do not compare to his, twilight knows about that

Twilight- may be but we have the elements of harmony and we can use them to stop it for a while

Goku - Elements of harmony? What is that?

Rainbow dash- We'll tell you later, first you have to go to the glass empire

_**Goku told everyone to get hold of him to take them directly with vegeta to which they agreed.**_

_**Already in the glass empire appeared just behind vegeta that continued defeating soldiers trying to stop him so Goku told them to stay behind him and shouted at Vegeta calling his attention and seeing that his eternal rival was also with him.**_

Goku! VEGETA! What the hell are you doing?

Vegeta-! K-k-k ... kakaroto?, What are you doing here (he responds with surprise)

Goku- Seeing that you are causing damage

Vegeta- And that, these talkative colored horses began to attack me, but from what I see they are just insects

_**This greatly angered Twilight and the others who were preparing to use the elements of harmony but Goku came forward telling them that he needed to stop the soldiers to explain to Vegeta what happened, explaining everything he had done since he woke up when vegeta transported raised an eyebrow in disbelief so goku decided to take it to the castle of twilight to hide it for a while in what the princesses explained everything that happened in equestria, all reacted surprised of the decision of goku but accepted except vegeta which goku had to use fast teleportation with all of them towards the castle thanks to which spike had stayed.**_

_**What will happen to the situation in equestria? How will vegeta react to this world? How will Goku convince him?**_

_**Continue in chapter 5 "Putting everything in order"**_


	6. Putting everything in order

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Putting everything in order**_

_**Twilight Castle:**_

_**Again in the castle vegeta tried to go as it would even had to remove the ponies from their way so first try to fly out but goku was facing him with teleportation, I try to threaten goku with exploding the castle but it did not work either , so the inevitable happened charging a sphere of energy against the ponies that managed to dodge except fluttershy that for his luck goku diverted it to a wall causing seriousness in goku and telling him that if he did not calm down he would reassure him by initiating a hand-to-hand combat , this surprised the ponies that felt like the castle was shaking once again witnessing the gigantic power of the sayajin, the blows and attacks of energy by vegeta were such that goku had problems diverting them, unfortunately a burst reached fluttershy that being shocked did not move from where she was, causing the ponies to pull their anger towards vegeta and use the ementos of harmony to retain him but goku told them to calm down.**_

Applejack- AND AS CORRALS DO YOU WANT TO BE CALMED? !THAT bastard HURT FLUTTERSHY¡

Rainbow dash-! DAMN, I DO NOT CARE THAT SO STRONG SEAS WILL MAKE YOU WISH NOT TO HAVE COME HERE!

Pinkie pie-! Noooooo ... flu ... ter ... shy (she said crying with her hair limp)

Rarity-! STUPID RUFIÁN¡, you will pay (also crying)

_**Twilight who was the most focused to vary reassured others telling vegeta that she will have to face the consequences although of course vegeta only laughed, goku thought that she had gone back to being the vegeta of earlier so goku told the others that she would take to vegeta to clarify things not without first taking fluttershy to a hospital.**_

Applejack- And how will you do it to take it if nobody knows you but us?

Goku- Just take me to the nearest hospital, I'll knock on the door and when they leave I'll teleport

Twilight- Okay, I'll make you appear in the hospital

Vegeta-! FORGET INSECT, do not even think I'll listen to what you say ... (I had not finished talking when Twilight made them appear at the nearest hospital)

_**Upon arriving at the hospital and leaving fluttershy outside on a set of goku pillows he teleported where he felt the farthest energy to not draw so much attention and they went to a field free of ponies.**_

Vegeta-! STUPID KAKAROTO, tell me why the hell you act so weird (I answer frustrated)

Goku- Listen vegeta ... I do not know what is happening to you but if you want to be without problems, it's better to calm down you understand (with a serious attitude)

_**Vegeta did not fully understand what he meant, he only knew that he was trapped in this world surrounded by colored ponies**_

Vegeta- What idiots do you say ?, we do not even know where we are and you only worry about imbecile horses that scream more than bulma when they are angry

Goku Those horses that are for you, for me are the ones that have helped me besides being able to tell us how to return ... or do not you understand it vegeta?

Vegeta- For you it's easy to say because you do not know what I had to go through, when I woke up I was surrounded by strange creatures healing my wounds and treating me like someone inferior ... I felt humiliated to know that it depended on some low class insects. ..

Goku - Will you return to the theme of your vegeta pride? It is also not humiliation to help you

Vegeta-! SHUT UP, you always take things lightly, you always surpass me, you always make me relegate, when I was training on the planet of bills I tried to dominate the selfish doctrine and do you know what they told me? ... (Look at Goku while he remains silent) They told me I could reach it and that only you have the talent and they even said that thanks to you we won the tournament of strength when I was the one who gave you your last energy leaving aside my pride (He said with great frustration).

_**The atmosphere began to get tense and goku sensed that if this continued I could start a fight again so I try to convince vegeta for the last time to let them help them.**_

Goku: That's why you act again as if you were a ruthless Sayajin?

Vegeta-! I AM A UNWANTED SAYAJIN! (He answers firmly), I was one of the best warriors in the universe and even so when you and I faced each other you defeated me with your friends and look at me ... I do not have to no one

Goku- You say you do not have anyone but you forget that even though your defeat was painful for you, it was because you always returned with more strength than ever and thanks to you I was able to strengthen myself together with you vegeta, also on earth you managed to reach peace and you could have a family that you protect with all your strength and ... even if you deny it you also fight for peace as well as for the welfare of the earth.

Vegeta- Family or I do not feel that I am not the same as before (he responds with nostalgia)

Goku you wrong vegeta (he says with joy), I still remember when in namek you were willing to fight with me only to defeat freezer, when you saw cell kill trunks you went without thinking to attack him, not to mention that although you let yourself control by babidi you sacrificed for the earth and your friends to destroy majin buu, it's true you're not the one you used to be ... you're better vegeta (he says with a smile)

_**Vegeta on hearing that suddenly felt that his pride as a sayajin was more than unbreakable than ever and knew that thanks to having a rival with which he can constantly overcome he had achieved his goals without knowing it**_

Goku: Now do you understand vegeta? , as you told me a long time ago against kid buu, YOU ARE THE NUMBER 1!

_**While goku and vegeta had a deep conversation the ponies except twilight went to see how I was fluttershy while twilight went with the celestial princess to see how the situation was in equestria.**_

_**The princesses along with cadence and shining armor informed twilight that everyone had already spoken to equestria with the help of the royal guard and that it was planned that the sayajin warriors would appear before all the ponies by city, this idea worried a little Twilight for what happened in the castle but I avoid telling the princesses not to alert everyone again.**_

_**Meanwhile in the universe 7 bulma had started the planes for the radar with the help of the pilaf gang while gohan tried to train without raising the suspicions of goten because if he knew for sure what happened he would surely tell trunks and they would want to go because their parents were missing, on the other hand krillin along with No. 18 went to ask bulma how long will be the radar to start looking for the artifacts.**_

Bulma- I'm sorry but this will take time

Krillin- How long?

Bulma- Well the planes about 2 days, the prototype 5 days and finally the radar another 10 days, so more or less it will take me about 17 days or better that they are 20

No 18 - That's a long time, do not you think?

Bulma- Well excuse me but the only one capable of doing something like that is me, so if you forgive me, I have a lot of work to do (he says to both of them something angry)

Krillin- Well, it's okay, I'll go tell the others while you take your time

_**Back in ponyville the ponies saw how the recovery of fluttershy was good and that pleased them and more when she awoke somewhat dazed and confused so her friends were responsible for explaining everything that happened.**_

Applejack-! Good thing you're already sweet!

Pinkie pie- We were very worried (she said crying with happiness)

Rarity- Do not worry darling, the doctor said you'll get well because your injuries luckily were superficial

Rainbow dash- I always knew that you would get well, not for nothing you are a very strong pegasus

Applejack- The good thing was that when they fought the two were weak if not fluttershy I would not have told them

Fluttershy- I knew they were dangerous, I do not want to run into them again (she said scared)

Applejack- Quiet candy, the problem is only one of the two

Rainbow dash- Anyway you still have to pay for that bastard

Applejack- Quiet crazy mare, things do not work out that way, you have to talk them like twilight would

Fluttershy-! NONONONONE PLEASE, you know that I am very vulnerable (she said even more scared)

_**At that time goku and vegeta appeared in the fluttershy room unexpectedly so applejack and rainbow dash closed the doors, as they saw goku with vegeta told him why he had brought him to the hospital seeing that fluttershy was terrified, goku just said he had had a very long talk with vegeta and vegetating and he was willing to apologize and respond to any consequences, suddenly vegeta approached them all and leaned forward to offer apologies but that was not enough for what goku them He told the ponies not to worry that they would see that vegeta is not a bad guy.**_

_**Will you trust the ponies in vegeta? Will the ponies receive goku and vegeta in a good way? Is the radar ready?**_

_**Continue in chapter 6 ¨Present in public¨**_


	7. Presenting in public

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Presenting in public**_

_**Ponyville hospital:**_

_**After visiting fluttershy the ponies together with goku and vegeta retreated to the castle to be able to talk pleasantly but not before making vegeta apologize for the last time with fluttershy that for vegeta was unnecessary, spike was cleaning the castle when goku appeared together with others surprising him.**_

Spike-! Oahhhh, (scream falling backwards) Hey can you stop appearing and disappearing?

Goku - AY, I'm sorry, little one, but nobody knows about us yet (he says with his classic laugh)

Vegeta- And this dwarf who is he?

Rarity-! His name is spike and as everyone else has a name, you heard a ruffian!

Vegeta- (I thought that being ponies would be more friendly but I'm wrong) he said in his mind

Applejack- Okay, before anything else we should put rules and by rules I mean they just should not fight because if they understood?

Goku- Well that will be difficult because we are rivals and we like to train with each other

Vegeta- Speak for you kakaroto I prefer to train alone and you know it

_**At that moment spike vomited a letter from the princess Celestia that said that Twilight wanted to see everyone quickly in Canterlot to tell them what was agreed between all the princesses so there was no other way for Goku to use teleportation again.**_

Goku-Ayy is not fair, I already feel like a means of transport (he said something mortified)

_**Arriving at canterlot everyone gathered to update everyone, applejack told twilight the state in which he was flutershy and twilight told goku and vegeta the idea of the princesses.**_

Vegeta- So they plan to show us all the ponies in their kingdom, it's not like that, because I do not think it's appropriate to do it so soon

Celestia- If they do not show up now, it will be harder to hide them later without mentioning that they have to live with others if they need help

Luna- Also if they maintain that attitude they have shown so far sure they will receive them from open helmets

Cadence- Right, I'm telling you because that has happened several times already

Twilight- Not to mention that the enemies that we have had to face almost all were reformed

Celestia- That's right, but there is no time to lose we must start with the presentation in ponyville

Goku! That's already so soon, but we're tired and we have not eaten

Rarity- Also I just noticed that your clothes are torn and dirty

Rainbow dash- Really what you just noticed? That's very strange in you

Luna- Well, if we want them to receive them well, we have to show them the best of you

Celestia- Twilight, it's almost time for it to get dark so why do not you take them to the castle

Twilight- If I princess, I will do it with pleasure

Rarity- O nonono darling I offer myself, so I can make some excellent presentation suits although it will be difficult since I have never made clothes for someone like them

Vegeta-! WHAT¡ ¿SUITS, best step tender, I appreciate your big heart but I will not change my armor for a ridiculous suit

Applejack- No one asked you what they are saying (said annoyed)

Goku- Just do it vegeta and everything will go well

Luna- And what will they do with their wounds?

Vegeta- We are warriors so we will be fine

Twilight- Anyway tomorrow I'll do a healing spell if necessary, for now I'll make them invisible to the house of rarity

Goku- But first you have to eat I'm dying of hunger

Vegeta- I recommend that you prepare a lot of food because you come across a big surprise (he said with a smile on his face)

_**They all went to the castle to eat and as expected, not only would they be surprised by their power they had shown, but also because of their ravenous appetite, all were left with their mouths open to see that they alone finished all the food and even the food for tomorrow.**_

Goku! Ayyyyy that greaaaaaaaaaat, I already needed some food although ... it would not be bad something meat, chicken or fish

Vegeta- It's true, these vegetables do not taste bad, but since I've been in this world I have not seen anyone eating meat

Twilight- meat ?, well that's because we are all herbivores and also that is not well seen here

Applejack- In addition to the only ones that give them meat is the animals so they will have to get used to it for now

Vegeta- Well I understand them although I was already satisfied

Rainbow dash-! JA tell me you left us without food friend

Rarity- Is that how you eat all the time? Do not feel heavy or do not ruin those muscular bodies?

Vegeta- Being a warrior race our metabolism is fast because we need large amounts of energy for combat in addition to aging slower to maintain optimal in each of our aspects

Rainbow dash-! It would be 20% cooler to be like you guys!

Goku- As I already told you maybe I will teach you some techniques and maybe also the transformations

Vegeta- I do not think they can even increase their power by themselves but we'll see

Twilight- Well it's time to take them with rarity (use the invisibility spell)

Goku (I wonder what a pony's house will be like, I hope it's not like a barn) he said in his mind

_**Shortly after they arrived at the house of rarity and goku it seemed great because it was very large, after some time rarity accommodated them so that tomorrow they would start with their presentations.**_

_**The next morning twilight went to look for them along with the princesses who had called everyone in ponyville so goku and vegeta were prepared and as rarity spent all night awake making the costumes were very well made to suit you, all the ponys wondered why the call of the princesses at such an early hour which caused uncertainty of the news that could give them.**_

Twilight- Well, princess, you're all here (she said looking towards the crowd)

Celestia- Very well, my loyal student, I will make the presentation,! MY SUBDITUAL LOVERS, CALL THEM TO THIS MEETING TO INFORM THEM ON WHAT HAS HAPPENED WITH THE LAST CORRESPONDING SIGHTINGS! (He said using the real voice of canterlot)

Vegeta- I thought her voice would be softer for being a princess

Twilight- That's because he's using the real canterlot voice for everyone to pay attention

Rainbow dash- It's an old trick that never fails

Celestia-! THEY ADVANCE THEMSELVES THAT THERE IS NOTHING TO FEAR AND THAT EVERYTHING IS UNDER CONTROL, ABOUT THE CREATURES SEEN BEFORE I HAVE TOUCHED THEM WITH THEIR FRONT AND AT THIS TIME I BRING THEM TO ALL OF YOU!

_**At that moment all the ponies began to question and disorganize thinking that the princess had gone crazy**_

Luna- LISTEN, THEY ARE NOT CREATURES OR PHENOMENA ... THEY ARE ONE MORE SPECIES LIKE EVERYTHING WE HAVE SEEN SO FAR AND THEY ARE NOT OF THIS WORLD SO IT IS UNDERSTOOD THAT THEY ARE AFRAID BUT THEY HAVE BEEN WITH US FOR 2 DAYS AND THEIR INTENTIONS ARE GOOD!

Pony in the crowd - That is not possible, how could they be here among us without us knowing?

Celestia- AS YOU DID NOT REALIZE THAT THEY WERE HERE, THEY DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING OF OUR WORLD, SO THEY WILL STRIVE TO UNDERSTAND IT WHILE RETURNING TO THEIR WORLD!

Goku-Oh that was a somewhat noisy presentation but I think it worked very well

_**The ponies came out with goku and vegetated to the center so everyone could meet them, seeing them caused surprise as expected, so twilight suggested the princesses use the spell again to see the memories and they accepted, goku recommended seeing only theirs because vegeta in its beginnings was a conqueror of planets, they did it and they all had the same reactions of twilight, their friends and the princesses.**_

_**So the princesses asked everyone to help them, after being presented in the other places, so they could help protect the kingdom from threats or any other situation.**_

Goku: Well, the first presentation went well, do not you think?

Vegeta- The truth came out better than I expected

Applejack- Let's hope that in all the other presentations it's the same

Rainbow dash- Of course everything will work out as long as you continue using the spell to calm others

Celestia- I would prefer that they be the ones who convince everyone but if it becomes more practical to use the spell I do not see the problem

Twilight- We'll keep it in mind princess

_**The royal guard took goku and vegeta accompanied by twilight and the others to the different parts of the kingdom, so throughout the day was presentation after presentation and the sayajin were increasingly tired and hungry so when the last presentation finally ended all returned to the castle to eat and rest.**_

_**In the morning they decided to visit fluttershy to find out if he could leave the hospital and this time they could walk to him instead of teleporting, everyone was glad to know that fluttershy had completely healed and could leave at any time to go home but before that they told him everything that had happened, finally having confidence in goku and vegeta, while they were walking they planned as they could to fit in helping anywhere when the sky began to turn a dark color accompanied by rays and a glow that illuminated everything ponyville calling the attention of the ponies that were there, goku and vegeta felt a bad feeling when they saw a known figure in the sky ... it was zamasu who was looking for them.**_

_**Why did zamasu suddenly appear? What will goku and vegeta do? What plans will zamasu have?**_

_**Continue in chapter 7 ¨The beginning of the battle¨**_


	8. The beginning of the battle

_**Chapter 7**_

_**The beginning of the battle**_

_**Universe 7: capsule corporation**_

_**It had been 3 days since Bulma started radar work and the Z warriors were training to go with Goku and Vegeta however almost all were at the height of their abilities and were raising their level to a minimum, Krillin with his weightlifting team was useless , yamcha and ten-shin-han did not increase much with and gohan with piccoro although they trained together in the room of time they did not achieve significant power.**_

_**Room of time:**_

Gohan- Sir piccoro do not think I do not appreciate everything he taught me but I feel that I'm not reaching anything more than my mystical state, I told my father before the tournament of the force that I wanted to reach my way but I still do not know how

Piccolo- Your potential does not reach the limit but you will not be able to reach it while you do not know where to start, you may have to follow the steps of goku although not exactly the same as the

Gohan- What do you mean, Mr. Piccoro?

Piccoro - What I want to say is that you need a teacher who guided you in your training and not any teacher but one who knows how to handle your qualities as sayajin

Gohan- A teacher? Do you mean Mr. Whiss who trained my father and Mr. Vegeta?

Piccoro- Only in this way will we know how far you will be able to go and do you know what? It is also a time to get into shape with goten and trunks, they are the ones that have the most potential

Gohan- In that case I will warn you of the situation

_**Meanwhile back in ponyville twilight told her friends to protect everyone in the castle while she stayed to help the sayajin but the two denied it because she was very weak so she ended up sheltering herself too.**_

Zamasu- Go go I finally find them vile mortals

Vegeta- What do you want insect? How did you get here and what do you plan?

Zamasu- How dare you talk to the gods like that cursed mortal

Goku answers the questions zamas, how did you come back to life if the little Zen erased you from existence?

Zamasu- I already told you that you do not have to know, now the only important thing is that they are still snacks

Vegeta-! SHUT UUUUUUUUUP! (I try to hit zamasu transformed into SSJ but was stopped by a ball of dark energy that came from above causing it to fall to the ground)

Goku! Vegeta, are you okay?

Vegeta SSJ- Of course if ... an attack as mediocre as that is not enough to hurt me

Zamasu- You're a little late, it's not like that ... dear friend

_**Goku and vegeta were surprised to know that not only zamasu returned but also goku black who was the one who launched the attack on vegeta**_

Goku- WHAT? also your black

Goku black- That's right they are goku, after our encounter with trunks we return wanting revenge towards all mortals and also for something more

Goku- I should have imagined it, if that is the case, there is no other way but to defeat you (it becomes SSJ)

_**However the two sayajin had not rested quite well and this was noticed by zamas and black who decided to use all their power to get them out of the way easily, black began transforming into SSJ Rose attacking vegeta directly on the chest preventing vegetations from doing anything goku I try to help vegeta however zamasu prevented it by launching energy attacks that forced him to retreat, taking advantage of the fact that he was far away, vegeta was being suffocated until he managed to dodge a blow to counterattack but the vegeta hit was weak, so black kicked him in the left arm that took him flying.**_

Goku SSJ-! Vegeta, resist a little I'm on my way

Zamasu-! Do not get distracted (he said while trying to attack goku with a sword of ki)

Goku SSJ- (! Damn, it's hard to dodge his attacks) take this zamas HA-KYA ... TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA (he threw him body to body shots)

_**Twilight Castle:**_

_**Everyone could see the battle from the castle and they wondered who were attacking the Sayajin.**_

Lyra- For all the ponies barely a day has passed since we met them and there are already

_**\- All the ground is shaking I do not know what will happen**_

Derpy- What if we tell the princesses?

Twilight- It would not do any good because although for us they are powerful for them we are nothing, in addition we must remain calm

Applejack- Even so we must try to help something they are slaughtering

Twilght- I know what to do, we'll use the elements of harmony to stop them for a while while using the healing spell

Rainbow dash- It's true, they stayed here when we used them with vegeta

Applejack - Then you have to go before you kill them

_**Thus the ponies went to the battle place while they arrived goku continued to fight hand to hand with zamas but zamas managed to counterattack on each occasion to goku so he had to devise a strategy, goku moved away from zamas to launch several kienzan and distract him.**_

Zamasu- But what a jerk do you think that would hurt me please do not be ridiculous

Goku SSJ- Of course not, what I was trying to do was distract you

Zamasu- BUT WHAT? (The kienzan had cut part of the ground where zamas was making it rise without paying attention to goku)

Goku SSJ-! NOW OR NEVER! (He teleported to zamas to give him accurate shots and to fall to the ground shattered to throw him a kamehameha) you can not escape from this zamas ... KA ... ME ... HA ... ME (I was about to throw it when Black threw several ki swords that would later explode injuring goku)

Goku- Dam... da ... dammit, you do not fight fair (he said with the few strengths he had)

Black SSJ Rose- Just as you vegetate you are just a simple appetizer so after destroying you we will go through vegeta and then to complete our plan

_**Black was ready to finish goku with a last sword of ki but vegeta that he could still stand up because he was in better shape than goku launched his attack big bang atack that surprised black and had to hold him back for a while but since It was much more powerful to divert the attack of vegeta and then teleport behind vegeta and to cross it to throw it where it was goku.**_

Goku! VEGETA¡, (curse his ki is very low)

Vegeta- That insect did the same thing to me again cof..cof (spit blood)

Zamasu- It is time to end with you once and for all to perfect not only this world but all that are possible

Black SSJ Rose - Once again the vulgar mortals are bent on going against the supreme rules of the gods, however the perfection of existence will last as long as we exercise divine justice and all those who stain the preciousness will share the same destiny of the sinners that the gods choose so that's why goku and vegeta along with all this scum ...

Black and Zamasu! SHOULD DISAPPEAR FOR THE GOOD OF THE EXISTENCE SAME!

Vegeta- Is it that they never stop chattering?

Goku- This became uncomfortable

_**Black and zamas were preparing to launch their last attack together when they saw that a lot of energy was approaching them so they decided to launch their attack on her, they were nothing more and nothing less than twilight and her friends who with the help of the elements could create a great attack but it was not going to be enough and everyone knew it so twilight started healing goku and vegeta so they could do something about it.**_

Black SSJ Rose- DO NOT HAVE UNDERSTOOD IT MORTAL ?, they can never beat the gods ... we are perfection personified, the abundant beauty in the dazzling sky! IF it's me ... it's us, we're the beauty that belongs to the sky, the universe, the center of everything

Applejack- But how much is that guy chatting?

Rainbow dash- We're not interested in what you are, we'll get you out of here

Rarity- Also a god must be generous and know how to do the right thing and you are just selfish with wrong ideals

Twilight-! Girls concentrate! The power of the elements is decreasing more and more I need to finish curing them to help us

_**Black and zamasu were gradually winning the power struggle and the ponies could not resist it for long, twilight who was the one in front because almost all their magic was concentrated in the attack could not cure the sayajin very well but it was enough for the two of them to stand up and throw a galick ho and a kamehameha transformed into SSJ 2 to combine it with the attack of the elements of harmony, the two combined attacks were winning the match to black and zamasu that little Little did they feel how the power of others increased.**_

Zamasu- BUT WHAT IS THIS?

Black- HOW CAN IT BE POSSIBLE FOR SOME SIMPLE DEATHS TO EARN US AGAIN?

Vegeta SSJ 2- Never underestimate the insects sayajin

Goku SSJ 2- Also we are not alone, we have support since we are not only 2

Twilight- Sorry goku, we can not take it anymore

Goku SSJ 2- Do not worry twilight, we take care

_**They both increased all the power they had and so with the help of the others they were able to take away black and zamasu with the great shock of energy to rest a little, after the battle the princesses appeared as soon as possible to help those who were injured but thanks There were no serious losses to the Sayajin and the ponies.**_

Goku SSJ 2-! Fiu, this was exciting true vegeta

Vegeta SSJ 2- You do not stop being so trusting, right?

Rainbow dash- Are everyone okay?

Pinkie pie- That was really fun, was not it?

Goku SSJ 2- HA that's what I say (laughs)

Twilight- Good thing they regained their energies

Vegeta SSJ 2- Truly all of you exceeded my expectations, your magical power is not as bad as I thought

Rainbow dash- Just seeing them like that you can see that they are very powerful

Vegeta SSJ 2- The truth is that these transformations are somewhat obsolete, we have achieved much greater powers

Fluttershy- But they still look pretty bad, they have not rested a bit

Goku SSJ 2- And I do not think we can, it is very possible that black and zamasu come back at any time

Vegeta SSJ 2- That last attack should not affect them at all both increased their strength more since we traveled to the future of trunks

Celestia- Well, I'm sure you can handle them

Luna- I also think that they will have more support than ever

_**The two saw how all the ponies came from the castle to cheer them and thank them, also to help them in whatever they need.**_

Goku SSJ 2- Go, it seems that we also became protectors of this world

Celestia- They come to offer their gratitude so just say what they need

Goku SSJ 2- Well ... we just want to rest a little (it returns to its base state)

Vegeta SSJ 2- And also some food would not be bad (it also returns to its base state)

Twilight- Well then let's go to the castle to celebrate

_**Meanwhile black and zamasu fell somewhat injured in a remote place full of rocks and caves**_

Black SSJ Rose-! FUUUUUUUUUUUCK! WE ALREADY ELIMINATED THEM, BUT THEY HAD TO INTERRUPT US

Zamasu- Calm down, they only took advantage of the fact that we were distracted, even though ... they already know that we are here so it is not advisable to separate, for now we have to work on the second phase of our plan

Black SSJ Rose- You're right (returns to your base state) you will soon see your downfall

_**What would black and zamas plot? How will they fight goku and vegeta? How long will it take the warriors z to reach equestria?**_

_**Is it possible that gohan can train with whiss?**_

_**Continue in chapter 8 ¨Training¨**_


	9. training

_**Chapter 8**_

_**training**_

_**After piccoro advised gohan that he could improve even more if he had a gohan master he was determined to look for goten and trunks so that they could finally be formidable warriors but there was a problem he was milk since 4 days had already passed since the disappearance of goku and vegeta and it was very likely that they refused to let him take a risk also for what he would take them secretly although that action was very rare in gohan, once he took it to goten he went to the corporation capsule trunks and tell bulma his plan to see if she could help him by calling whiss, at first bulma refused but in the end agreed so that with that go back goku and vegeta so bulma proceeded to call him with the communicator to tell him to go to The land but bills flatly refused to say that he was not a messenger or a servant to obey but only a big bulky meal was enough for them to agree to go.**_

_**After they went and gohan told him his request to whiss he surprisingly accepted this by surprising gohan and bills.**_

Gohan- Does Mr. Whiss really say that?

Whiss- Indeed, after all I was already training goku and vegeta and I can see in you that you have much more potential than that pair

Gohan- Then he will also do the same with trunks and goten?

Whiss- Of course, after all I think it's the right time to strengthen this universe more and to look for a successor to the position of god of destruction since Goku flatly refused

Bills- Are you saying that I can no longer take charge whiss? (says something annoying)

Whiss- Do not disturb Mr. bills just to prevent any situation

Bills- You better not be planning something you heard

Trunks- Oh, anyway, did you want to talk about this to us gohan?

Goten- That means we're finally going to train as we should!

Gohan- Yes ... my mom wants them to be professionals like me and I appreciate it but the truth is that we also have to become stronger to protect the earth and our loved ones, we have always depended on papa or mister vegeta and now that they are not and that there is a new threat it is time to solve it

Whiss- Go but how much determination that is worthy of admiration

Bills- Even so, I do not think that these infants will resist a training of this type, but if you want to continue it is your decision

Trunks- You rest assured you will see that we will make every effort, do you get it?

Goten- Of course, yes, and do not worry about us, brother, you'll see that we'll beat you

Gohan- If that's okay, so when do we start training Mr. Whiss?

Bills- When we finish eating all the delicious food that we prepare bulma

Gohan- Ay is true right? (laugh nervous) (uy I thought we would leave instantly but it seems that bulma will have to cook after all - he said in his mind)

Bills- By the way, training will not be easy. It takes a lot of practice and time and I do not think you have that, do you?

Gohan- Good bulma said it would take about 20 days but I hope to take advantage of that time

_**After they finished eating the food they had to make bulge gohan, goten and trunks prepared to go to the planet of bills not without first asking bulma to keep the secret and not to tell it to milk, on the other side back to ponyville goku and vegeta also sought to train again but did not know how because apart from them 2 there was no one with their level so they went with twilight to see if he had any ideas.**_

_**Twilight Castle:**_

_**Upon arriving and asking them their answer was negative for the sayajin the strongest thing they could train with was the dangerous creatures of the everfree forest but it was still insufficient but suddenly an idea occurred to him that maybe it could work but he would need help for his idea , at that moment for his fortune came starlight who had gone on an equestrian tour with trixie.**_

Twilight-! STARLIGHT! You finally arrive, where were you ?, you disappeared for several days

Starlight- Well, I was only with trixie ... on tour ... remember? I told you several times before I left but as always you are so busy pressing yourself for things that you exaggerate yourself, I suppose you did not notice but that is too much for you

Twilight- I know, I know but that so many things have happened lately that I do not know what to think anymore and how did it go with trixie?

Starlight- I really do not complain, it's good to leave here from time to time with your friend have fun and the functions were fun and more when ... ehmm- twilight ... who are they or what are they? (He said while he looked at Goku and vegetated with strangeness)

Twilight- Ah it's true I forgot to present them, ahem ... they are goku and vegeta are some sayajin (he says calmly)

Starlight- Goku and ... vegeta ... I have the feeling that I missed a lot in these last days (she says totally confused)

Vegeta-! OH! Well, it seems that there are still some ponies that have to be updated

Goku- So it seems

Twilight- You know that starlight, it is better if you told trixie to come to the castle to explain to her everything that happened and I hope you do not come tired because I need you for something, and as for you two I will take you to the applejack farm because they will need a lot of space

_**When at last trixie came to the castle they told everything in great detail and once finished explaining everything went straight to the applejack farm to make the plan that twilight had in mind but goku could not wait to know so twilight began to count the plan on the road.**_

Goku - And then what do you plan twilight?

Twilight- You see ... as you need to train and there is no one capable of keeping up with you I decided to use a cloning spell on you to make exact copies and use them to practice a bit

Vegeta- So copies our ehh ... the truth is not something new, I already happened, I remember that I was about to disappear when they made a copy of me if it were not for that monaka insect

Goku: It's true, it was very difficult for me to defeat your copy, it had the same strength, besides I also faced a copy of me, although it was when I was little, I trained with that but I was able to beat it

Twilight- Then you'll know what your training is about

Vegeta- And if you can do something like that, because although we have already faced our copies they are still just that ... ¨copies¨

Starlight- We may not be physically strong but we are physically strong when it comes to magic

Trixie- And more if you're big and powerful like me

Goku. Are you strong? (I ask curiously)

Twilight- Do not listen to him just try to show off as usual

_**When they arrived at the farm, the apple family received them in good shape**_

Applejack- Twiliy what a surprise they came, I see that Stralight returned from his tour with trixie

Twilight- did you know?

Applejack- Of course told us all, do not you remember?

Twilight- Anyway, I came to ask you if you could give us a garden that does not have trees or anything else you have

Applejack- I have one but what do you need?

Twilight- What happens is that I will do a cloning spell so that goku and vegeta can train a little with themselves

Applejack- Well, no problem if they dig holes in the garden I guess I can plant apple trees or something else

Applebloom- Ohohohoh can I see applejack?

Applejack- Were not you in the appleblom house?

Applebloom- Yes, but I want to see how awesome they are, in addition the grandmother and bic mac also want to see

_**At that moment applejack sees how the grandmother and bic mac come closer.**_

Grandma smith- Come on applejack do not be spoilers and let see what will make certain bic mac

Bic mac-! Euyp¡

_**Twilight positioned goku and vegetates in the center while carrying his horn along with starlight, a double ray of magic that enveloped the two accompanied by a glow that was dissipating at the same time that showed how two others were formed, when I finish the spell all saw that the clones of goku and vegeta were equal to them but with a darker tone and their clothes interchanged with the color of each one.**_

Vegeta-! I can not believe it! I look ridiculous, my armor is blue and my suit is orange like the colors of kakaroto

Goku-! Hey¡ that you complain, also my suit is all blue and my white shirt

Twilight- I do not think that matters how important it is to see if they are strong or not

Vegeta- You're right, I'll go for the fake kakaroto

Goku- Why do you have that obsession with defeating me?

Vegeta- You just start fighting and do not talk

**_Everyone went away to avoid getting hurt, goku and vegetated as their copies were put in combat position but while that happened there in the distance from some bushes away a strange subject watched them carefully and proceeded to communicate with zamas and black by of communicators._**

Zamas- Good thing you can communicate, dear blizzard, how are things going?

Blizzard- Everything's fine they still do not seem to suspect anything of the plan

Goku black- Well remember that we will attack when they least expect it, and on the other hand ... did you remember to leave a memory to those of your universe?

Blizzard- I would rather say warning, but soon all of them will pay especially those damned sayajin, they will pay for what they did

Zamasu- Remember, not only will we be able to finish off the sayajin who betrayed you, if not all the mortals

Goku black- You will soon recover the place that corresponds to you blizzard ... soon you will, so for the time being it returns we will tell you the next phase

Blizzard- As they say (the gods will finally get up once more - he said in his mind)

**_It seems that zamas and black were not the only ones responsible, a new ally appeared who is with them but ..._**

**_Who is exactly blizzard? Why does zamas and black help? Will the sayajin have any relationship in all this?_**

**_Continue in chapter 9 ¨Showing skills¨_**


	10. Showing skills

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Showing skills**_

_**Ponyville-Sweet apple acres:**_

_**The training had begun and the ponies watched as goku and vegeta launched an attack against the clones that dodged them and protected themselves from their blows easily but they did not stay behind they continued attacking altogether one and then change but the clones could read very well his movements of this realized vegeta that I try to fight body to body to make things difficult for the copy of goku while goku could not find a way to break his defense and that I take advantage of the copy to counterattack with fast blows that forced goku to dodge and defend.**_

Applejack- Oh, look like they're matched

Twilight- After all, they are themselves, in addition to repeating their movements many times

Starlight- Their blows generate a current of air, I hope they do not attract the attention of others

Twilight- Do not worry starlight after the battle in ponyville will get used to them

_**While the others talked about it, Goku and Vegeta were trying to create a strategy.**_

Goku! - CURSE! If they are good, they are much stronger than those I have faced, do you need help? (Goku said as he watched Vegeta was fiercely hitting the copy of Goku)

Vegeta- Help ?, forget it insect I just need to defeat this unsuccessful copy as I will with you

Goku- Wait vegeta that is not the way they know perfectly our movements and they know what we are going to do

Vegeta- And what are you going to do? (in that instant I reach to be hit in the face), aghhh ... damn insect

Goku - We have to make use of our transformations and fight as we would do but vice versa

Vegeta- I already understand so you want to confuse them, good idea kakaroto but if they know all our movements they also have to know our thoughts

Goku- You just try

_**Both went to fight as the other would do adding the abrupt changes of power and speed by the transformations and effectively his strategy began to confuse the copies making more and more hits every time but they read more and more his movements and began to fight using also the transformations but what they did not know was that they were only letting themselves get hit to get used to the battle so everyone was surprised when the copies of goku and vegeta went from using ordinary transformations to pass to the power that rivals that of the gods .. the super sayajin blue.**_

_**The overwhelming power was such that everyone who was even on the outskirts of town and other cities could feel great pressure for the whole environment, in ponyville all turned to see a great blue glow that blinded even closing his eyes.**_

Applejack- But what pens is that intense light and that unbearable pressure?

Twilight- It seems to be the power we saw in your memories but do not imagine that they were so amazing

Starlight- It can not be, we have to thank you for being on our side

Trixie- I thought I was big and powerful but they are just amazing

_**At that time the other twilight friends went to see what happened, they told them what had happened and that was why they felt great pressure in the environment**_

Rainbow dash- THIS ... IS ... 20% ... MORE COOOOOOOOLEST (says totally impressed)

Rarity- This is just too much, they will all do the same as us to come here

Applejack- And why did you come here? they do not see that can be dangerous ladies

Rainbow dash- Come on, if you're here with your whole family, it should not be so dangerous and you do not protect your family

Applejack- As Miss, the important thing here is that this situation does not get out of control

_**While goku and vegeta were somewhat surprised because they were supposed to have their same energies, vegeta discovered what the copies were actually doing.**_

Vegeta-! Impossible, it seems that these impostors were letting themselves hit

Goku: Why would they do something like that ?, unless they were just saving energy and fighting at our par to get used to the fight

Vegeta- It seems that we fell into his trap because when we fight we recover strength,! AGHH HUMILLATION! We were overcome by impostors

Goku- Well the important thing is that we must defeat them so we have to continue vegeta, we have to do exactly the same as them

Vegeta- Then let's finish this

_**(Both become SSJ 2)**_

_**Thus they began to fight together against one trying to resist and blocking the blows to try to counterattack but when they tried to do it the other did not allow them to do it, both separated fighting again one by one goku dodging with teleportation and vegetating them back with intense bursts of ki, the fight continued with a mastery of the copies but goku and vegeta were avoiding being beaten and attacking from time to time to weaken them little by little when goku used the kienzan to distract the two again allowing vegeta to launch several attacks of ki forming a barrier on the sides so that the copies could not move freely, seeing this goku decided to go to the next level using his transformation of SSJ 3 to throw an accurate kamehameha to leave them trapped in the explosion so I throw it quickly what he did that the copies could not attack too so they just resisted little by little until goku eats He will not tire until he vegetates with a final glare from the side breaking the barrier he had created and causing the direct blow combined with the goku kamehameha from above to disappear disintegrating at once.**_

Rainbow dash- BUT THAT WAY OF FIGHTING!

Twilight- Even being themselves they were able to defeat them

Trixie- But as if I saw at first glance that his copies were dominating

Twilight- Not everything is brute force, strategy or teamwork is also important

Rainbow dash- But you have to admit that strength is also important

Twilight- The only important thing is that your farm is an applejack disaster, we can help you if you want

Goku SSJ 3- It seems that if we made several holes to your farm (laughs)

Vegeta SSJ 2- Hey you (referring to twilight) I congratulate you, if you continue to make opponents stronger and stronger, maybe we can improve in skill and strategy

Twilight- I will try to do it although I do not think I can increase power much like yours

Rainbow dash- I'm still waiting to be taught something

Goku SSJ 3- For now we can tell you how to control the ki or in your case I think it's magic, I really do not know (it returns to base state)

Vegeta SSJ 2- Although if they want to increase their power they should accustom their bodies first

_**After the practice battle the Sayajin decided to start training the ponies but decided to go to the castle of the princesses to start with something more at their level, meanwhile back on the planet of bills were already training gohan along with trunks and goten , the two sayajin were doing resistance training while gohan was going to have a very peculiar training.**_

_**Universe 7-Planet of bills:**_

Gohan-! WHAT! I'm going to train with Mr. bills! (He says surprised)

Whiss- Well goku and vegeta endured their attacks every day to increase resistance but you will have a real fight to see your abilities

Gohan- But I do not think I can give him a lot of fight, can not even Goku and Vegeta have been able to do it right?

Bills- Are you afraid, dear gohan? Where was all that determination?

Gohan- It's not scary, I just do not think I can show all my strength without you beating me with just a couple of hits.

Bills- You do not have to worry about using only my minimum power I guess that will be enough, you also have to make an effort just look at the kids, they are traveling all over my planet with more than twice the weight on each arm they are used to while the floor disappears with the risk of falling into nothingness without mentioning the extreme gravity that you will feel in a few moments

Gohan- To which he refers with extreme gra ... (suddenly Gohan began to feel an attraction so strong that forced him to kneel)! AGHHHHHHHHH WHAT IS THIS?

Whiss- This is training with gravity, something simple but practical, if you do not use all your power you will be made porridge by gravity

Gohan- So there was a surprise for me not ... but I will not let myself be overcome so easily! AHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (gohan stands up followed by an increase in ki and a bright glow that gave way to his mystical state)

Bills- Wow, I see I can keep you standing but now let's see if you can keep up with me

_**Bills attacked against gohan giving several strong punches that gohan could barely block but that was not an impediment for him to resist for a few seconds until he decided to move away and fight from a distance because if he continued to receive blows he would lose strength however all elusive bills attacks approaching him again so gohan decided to use all his power against fighting as an equal with bills but giving the surprise that bills received several blows that seemed to hurt so bills deicidio increase a little more power and began to give problems to gohan, they fought at great speed all over the planet but gohan began to get tired so he decided to at least make him a scratch even if it was for what he decided to realize a direct masenko towards the but bills easily counteracted his power using his 100%, act followed by bills, he positioned himself behind him to give him a strong blow that threw him towards the ground, leaving him almost unconscious even though And still I try to stand up but by gravity it was impossible.**_

Bills- You still lack much maturity, but to be in this seriousness you were not bad

Gohan-! AGHH! (Reacts with pain) I thank you Mr. Bill I give you my word that in these few days I will make the most of it

Goten and trunks- Hey and we, we finished our training a while ago

Whiss- Ay, it seems that by watching his fight I completely forget about the infants

_**Gohan and the others continued to train while in universe 6 it was reported throughout the universe that a very dangerous prisoner who had wreaked havoc several years ago escaped from prison, fearing that it had something to do with recent events or that they were the same subjects that all saw in the zen-o-sama temple the whole universe was put in red code but ...**_

_**Who is that prisoner treated? Will it have something to do blizzard and its recent appearance? What would that red code mean?**_

_**How much will gohan, trunks and goten improve with their training?**_

_**Continue in chapter 10 ¨The confrontation with blizzard¨**_


	11. The confrontation with blizzard

_**Chapter 10**_

_**"The confrontation with blizzard"**_

_**While goku and vegeta prepared the ponies, gohan continued to train hard with bills and whiss together with goten and trunks every day so that everyone would be prepared for what the rest of the earth would come by not seeing very favorable results during those days. to inform that it was better option not to hinder in the trip to the other dimension so they were with bulma to contact bills and whiss also wanted to take advantage of to tell everyone that maybe the radar is ready ahead of time so I wait for whiss answer**_

Whiss-! What a surprise, what happens, lady bulma, do you want to invite us to another meal? (said from his scepter)

Bulma- I do not exactly just want to tell you that if you can please tell gohan and the children that I need them and bring them here

Whiss- But they're in the middle of a training session and I do not think it's prudent to interrupt them but if you insist so much I'll do it

Krillin- I just hope that gohan does not think I do not want to help them

Roshi- You do not have to worry about krillin, it's wise to know how to make good decisions and most of us saw our true level in the tournament of strength, we will only hinder

Tenshinhan- That's right, we also do not know that there may be beyond the limits of our dimension

_**At that moment interrupts gohan greeting everyone**_

Gohan- Hello everyone, what happens?

Bulma- It is better that you come here we will tell you all, also milk is already asking again where they got

Whiss- They neglect we go all over there

_**Whiss made the trip from the planet of bills to the earth when they arrived gohan summarized the situation of the other warriors z and also was glad to hear the news that the radar would be ready sooner than expected.**_

Gohan- You say it really bulma, but if only 10 days have passed, how could you move so fast?

Bulma- For a genius like me it turns out to be easy over time

Gohan- I see, well then we would only go myself and Mr. piccoro, still to confirm to No 17, No 18 and freezer

Piccolo- I do not think the freezer bug wants to go, but anyway insist if you want, but hey gohan ... I notice you a little different (piccoro I notice how gohan emits a deeper ki and with more pressure)

Gohan- You would be surprised at the advance that can be had when training with gods, piccoro

Bills- Of course, this young man is right, he can not compare an ordinary training with that of a god, besides he has worked every day including infants

Whiss- Fine, further strengthened his body and considerably increased his power without mentioning that if it is possible that his mystic state could evolve

Gohan- Well then we talk about that so I have to go to leave and get to visit the others

_**As Gohan went to try to recruit others, in the universe 6 Kyabe who was a member of the Sadala planet's defense squadron was summoned by the former Captain Rensou for emergency reasons due to a very old prisoner from whom almost there were no memories had escaped recently and he would need it to be the one in charge of catching him, so kyabe arrived quickly with his old teacher to receive the report.**_

_**Universe 6-Planet Sadala:**_

_**Kyabe was quickly heading to the rensou house**_

Kyabe-Mr. rensou, what happens? there is some problem with the inhabitants or again they have come to try to conquer this planet

Rensou- On the one hand the good thing is that this place has been peaceful since you left but that is not the reason why I call you but the reason is because I need your help along with all the other members to catch an extremely dangerous fugitive

Kyabe- A dangerous fugitive? and why is it so dangerous as to need the whole squadron, is it very powerful?

Rensou- Not at all at all even I in my state could beat him without problems, the dangerous thing is that his skills are extremely dangerous and destructive so I will ask you to also go for my sister and for your other friend

Kyabe- Also to them? with what happened in the tournament and seeing that they still have a lot of potential I doubt they want to leave their training for this mission especially caulifla

Rensou-! But what are you saying? Do you not understand the seriousness of the matter or that, it does not matter if they want to go or not, I will take them to where they are suspected to be together with the whole squadron

Kyabe- Understood master, then there's no time to waste

_**So without losing more time they went to where caulifla and kale was, caulifla refused to go and kale had some fear but still rensou managed to convince them to go along with kyabe, once they were heading on their ship to the current location they started to detect problems on the planet makemake a not very large planet with reptilian-looking inhabitants, they detected that they were being attacked exactly by the prisoner, the ex-captain rensou sent kyabe, caulifla and kale to investigate first.**_

_**Upon landing on the planet, they managed to visualize in the distance that all those who were staying in a small city ran away terrified by huge explosions that caused fires everywhere until they saw that from the flames came a great creature with great bulk which He had the appearance of a minotaur, white with ice horns, bracelets on each end, a blue tunic and deep red eyes, after letting himself see only limited to see the 3 sayajin and let out a slight laugh.**_

Kyabe-! Hey you, is it the one that caused so much scandal? Who? (asks seriously)

Cauilifla-! Respond quickly worm or I will be forced to turn you into dust!

Kale- Calm down caulifla, that's what kyabe and the squad will take care of (he says shyly)

_**At that moment he disappeared disintegrating on the ground and appearing again from the same ground just in front of the three sayajin shouting with a huge force "I AM THE GREAT BLIZZAAAAAAAAARD", when saying this the sayajin were stunned causing the entire squad to go under but a blizzard just took a simple movement with his hand to surround them all with an intense aura and leave them motionless to open an alternate dimension and send them to their doom.**_

Blizzard-! HA pathetic sayajin I still can not believe that because of him they have locked me for thousands and thousands of years but this time everyone will pay

Kyabe- WHAT? What are you talking about, where did you send my troops?

Caulifla-! How dare you say pathetic?

Blizzard- If you're looking for a fight, you can start

Kyabe- Caulifla, kale stay behind I will go to defeat him (he transforms into SSJ 2) if something I have learned is that I must always go with all my power in the fight

_**Kyabe went straight to where he was blizzard hitting him repeatedly without he could do something to defend himself, kyabe continued to dominate the fight only blocking some shots that bilzzard launched but decided not to waste any more time so he made a sudden decision breaking his two legs to blizzard leaving him motionless lying on the floor.**_

Caulifla- For this garbage, did my brother send us? who mocks more offensive (he said while on his way to blizzard)

Kyabe SSJ 2- Wait caulifla do not get too close to him could be dangerous

Caulifla- Please if you defeated him so easily I do not think he can do anything to me (he kicks it in the face) you see he has no strength

Blizzard- You're right girl, I do not have any strength ... BUT SKILLS YES!

Kyabe and Caulifla-! WHAT¡

_**Blizzard began to emanate a strange greenish glow from his hands healing his legs in seconds and before they realized the entire floor where they were full of green lines that went in all directions from which began to emerge elongated claws that held to caulifla and kale of arms and legs to then discharge in them an intense current of energy that damaged their body and at the same time forced them to increase their power without control causing them to become super-sayajin.**_

Caulifla SSJ 2-! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! REMOVE YOUR STUPID CLAWS FROM ABOVE OR YOU WILL PAY IT!

Blizzard- It's time for you to walk around, you and your little friend will give me something I really need

_**Blizzard began to pull the claws to the ground to leave them completely defenseless recumbent, once the two reached their maximum power began to create a kind of spear that pierced the floor to penetrate the torso of the two sayajin causing extreme pain.**_

Kyabe-! CAULIFLA, KALE! YOU BASTARD STOPS OF TORTURING THEM IF THE MATAS WOULD LAMENT THEM (he said with impotence)

Blizzard- Relax, I'm just extracting a few cells from your friends to complete my goal and get back to my allies, so if you'll excuse me, it's your turn to give me a bit of your own

_**When blizzard ended with the two sayajin withdraw all their magic from them leaving them unconscious and telling kyabe that maybe he wants to go visit his beloved master in universe 7, after this blizzard return with zamas and black disappearing in front of kyabe and also On the other hand, Gohan had already called No 18 and No 17 to see himself on the island that looks after the hunters to see if they wanted to accompany him to see what had happened to him. goku and vegeta.**_

Gohan- And then what did you decide? Will they come with me?

No 17 - Count with me gohan after all I already have someone who stays to protect my island

Gohan-! GREAT! And you tell me your No. 18 will also go with us

No 18 - The truth is that I worry a bit about my daughter and also krillin, I also feel a bad feeling in all this

No 17 - A bad feeling? you always worry a lot about anything but if you do not want to go we will understand you

Gohan- In that case we would only be Mr. Piccolo, your No. 17 and I, plus bulma said he could finish the radar sooner so we'll see him at bulma's house in 5 days

No 17 - Ok we'll see each other there

_**So gohan ended up recruiting those who were going to accompany him but there were still 5 days to know if it was possible to use the radar, meanwhile the universe 6 rensou rescued the sayajin that were easily defeated by blizzard but kyabe decided to ignore and go to see his teacher thinking that he could find some kind of answer, already in ponyville also goku and vegeta began to need answers and solutions to return home.**_

_**Why blizzard said that to kyabe? What will be the next move by black and zamas regarding blizzard? How much did your attacks affect the Sayajin?**_

_**Continue in chapter 11 ¨Relation teacher student, the help of the universe 6¨**_


	12. Relation teacher student, the help of t

_**chapter 11**_

_**¨Relation teacher student, the help of the universe 6¨**_

_**House of Rensou:**_

_**After everything that happened, the teacher of kyabe, rensou, after curing him and you say the explained to kyabe an ancient story in a great and a little bit like an incomparable magical power which only used to sow chaos, ruin , terror and desolation to anyone who crosses his path includes towns, planets, cities and even came to put the universe 6 in grave danger, is because what is now known as the Sadala planet's defense squadron led by The objective of its search, the objective of capturing it and finding a way to seal it or catch it forever can be achieved but not without consequences, the battle left as the balance the almost total extinction not only of sayajines but of several other war races, however, however, it is not everything, nor before ending with it forever I launch a final attack Towards the object that has been selected forever.**_

Kyabe: Wait a moment, how can you see this day?

Rensou: the truth is that this is the short version of the story, I do not have the possibility of having all the details, because that was a lot of years, almost since the creation of the universe, I remember that the story is about an important moment?

Kyabe: Well, well, no, no, no, far from it, much less, much less, much less. How did they seal it?

Rensou- I really do not know ... nobody knows, I do not even think that at least remember his name, I think it was something like mopa ... mass ... Mom?, I really have it almost on my tongue ( NAME IS MORO!

Kyabe- Moro? Does not sound like someone powerful

Rensou: You should never underestimate someone by their appearance, name or anything else Kyabe, and anyway, I think I got to the time to fight again and call the old defense squadron

Kyabe- U ... are you going to fight? but his accident on his leg

Rensou- I can not do much and in truth that such a Moor is as powerful as saying but I hope to trust you and the others who want to join

Kyabe- Count on that teacher, in fact in the tournament to meet other people and ask for help, go a few days to the universe 7 ask Miss Vale to use me there

Rensou- Agree, go in the you to you and repse to the wele to all of the situ

_**After starting work, he said: "Kyabe passed." I said that Goku and Vegeta had disappeared a long time ago however Kyabe decided to go where the others would be who also participated in the power tournament to see if they had responsibility for what was happening. And so it was, Kyabe came to the planet, where he quickly arrived at the capsule corporation meeting me with Gohan, Krillin, No. 17 and 18, Piccoro and the others.**_

_**Universe 7-Capsule Corporation:**_

_**The warriors in Kyabe's office asked him the reason for his visit to which Kyabe replied that he wants to know what happened to Mr. Goku and Mr. Vegeta. What happened in the recent and surprise days, inviting Kyabe to the escort to find Goku and Vegeta, Kyabe to see that Gohan and the others did not get dissatisfied accepted the invitation to get more help and maybe to have more information about Moro .**_

Gohan- Good thing you accept, in the tournament.

Kyabe: The truth is that, as a member of the Sadala defense squadron, I have had many fights and Mr. Vegeta, when teaching me the Super Sayajin, was able to overcome my limits and I am getting better and better.

Piccolo- Well I came in a good time, boy, because tomorrow we can start looking for the objects that will help us to create the portal as they did Black and Zamasu

Gohan- It's true, then I'm counting on all of you, right?

No 17 - Tell me Gohan

Piccolo - And also with me, to find us in the foreground and to the standing hairs (he says with a burlesque tone)

Gohan- As you say Mr. Piccoro (says something mocking)

_**This is how the day arrived tomorrow and Gohan and Piccoro began to search with the help of the radar and also with the help of the Lord His objects for the portal, although it took me a few days to have some time to practice Kyabe with Goten and Trunks However, this is once again in the SSJ2 of Kyabe opting better for the use of the technique of fusion and positioning in Gotenks SSJ3, which has a great advantage. of the squad, see that your opponent has intelligence and strategies to fight and that only in the past say ridiculous names in each of their techniques in a single dodge and against attacking when it was possible outside waiting in the merger in which we ended up as He saw with the merger of Caulifla and Kale to give them a special attack he had learned in the squadron.**_

O_**nce past the time limit of the merger, Kyabe's plan came out as he had planned and, above all, disadvantage, defeat of Goten and Trunks, Goten and Trunks do not believe that using the fusion they were defeated but Kyabe was in charge of telling them their problem, It was when they merged they were very strong but they were also very self-centered and presumptuous and spent more time boasting and presuming that fighting this made them remember the problems of the past with Majin Buu.**_

_**After all that Gohan and Piccolo looked for the objects in the universe, alternatively where Goku and Vegeta were also going through the days with the Mane Six getting used to each day to a plan and also Vegeta began to relate better with the ponies.**_

_**Equestria-Sweet Apple Acres:**_

_**While they spent the days in Ponyville the routine of Goku and Vegeta had become relaxed and focused on helping their new friends or at least Goku considers them well and Vegeta only the compañeras and it can be said like that and one of the most it was repeated on the Apple farm, he collected the apples from the trees because they had great speed and technique, Goku did it as training and Vegeta did it only to not lose the condition.**_

Vegeta- How do we end up doing gardening jobs? (given something annoying)

Goku- There are no gardening jobs. Vegeta we are in a farm ... in any case they would be works of agriculture

Vegeta-! There is your always with your kakaroto nonsense (says resigned)

Goku Relax Vegeta you will see that we will soon have a fight, I do not know why but I feel it

Vegeta- As you say insect

_**So, then, I continued to help the women for a few more days ... the days passed, passed and passed until finally Gohan and Piccoro gathered all the objects to be able to invoke the portal again, everyone in the capsule corporation met with the help Go to it, go to go go, Piccoro, No 17 and Kyabe prepared for the trip but ...**_

_**Will they be able to recreate the portal? Why is the story of Rensou Moro and Blizzard not the same? What will happen in universe 6?**_

_**Continue in chapter 12: "Reencounter, problems come back"**_


	13. Reencounter, problems come back

_**chapter 12**_

_**"Reencounter, problems come back"**_

_**While Goku and Vegeta continued doing "Grantería" works, the ponies discussed how to help the Sayajin being Twilight the most proposed ideas but without continuing to agree on any when in an instant spike who was also there spit inside a flare letter that came from Canterlot sent by Celestia which said that several ponies in ponyville had had a sighting of a strange gap in the sky that was constantly on and off which caused a strange and powerful current of air that was certainly causing damage in the houses of all those who were near there, so through the letter Celestia told them to go and investigate with the sayajin in case it was any threat, the ponies decided not to waste any more time and went to look for the sayajin Go quickly to the place of the phenomenon.**_

Vegeta- Damn if I keep cutting apples I will explode at some point, I do not know how you can stand this kakaroto this place is too quiet more than I would like without mentioning that although its food is not bad there is no meat around here

Goku- I already told you to see it as a training, besides I already get used to this and as soon as the food there is no meat because that would be something like cannibalism

Vegeta - It was expected that you were already used because after all your wife put you to drive a tractor and harvest lettuces

Goku! HEY, it's not my fault that Milk has spent the money that Satan gave me so fast, plus you're lucky that Bulma is a millionaire so she can keep you for a long time

Vegeta-! WHAT DID YOU SAY INSECT, DO YOU INSINE THAT I DO NOT DO ANYTHING FOR MY ACCOUNT?

Goku! I NEVER SAID THAT VEGETA!

_**At that time the ponies interrupted the short but intense fight between Goku and Vegeta telling them that they had to go quickly to ponyville having Goku use teleportation, and at the scene the Mane Six counted the information about the letter and this caused that the sayajin were positioned in combat mode from the ground but to their surprise far from being an enemy what came out of the portal was someone known to the sayajin since the one that was falling was Gohan that did not stop until he arrived on the ground a few meters from the sayajin, the Six Mane were about to approach to catch him but were stopped by Goku saying that the one who was there was his son Gohan surprising the ponies a little but decided to accompany Goku to meet his son, while they were leaving Gohan getting up after the fall was the first thing I saw a small town in the distance and also as Goku approached with some ponies.**_

Goku-! HEY GOHAN! (Shouted in the distance) that good that someone else is here

Applejack- Well ?, ¿What do you think will come more here?

Goku - Well if someone else could come to this world it means that if there can be exit, right?

Twilight- Goku is right, although there is still nothing sure

Gohan- Dad, are you? (he said something confused)

Goku- Good to see you gohan I introduce you some friends

_**Goku started introducing Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow and so on until explaining to Gohan where he was, Gohan looked around confused and disoriented calling the attention of the ponies**_

Rarity- What happens dear do you feel bad or something?

Applejack- It looks like you've seen the pony of shadows

Gohan- Ay, first I find my dad very easy and then I see some talking ponies

Rainbow Dash- Really, we're going to have to explain everything again?

Twilight- There will be time for explanations first we must go with Celestia

Gohan- Celestia ?, dad what's going on here I do not understand anything

Goku - Gohan disregards for now tell me how you did to get here, the last time a very bright beam enveloped us all and suddenly we be here

Gohan- It was not as difficult as we thought we just gathered the same objects and with the help of Mr. Whiss we came to this place

Vegeta- Are we coming? Then there are others here, I suppose (he says as he approaches)

Gohan- To be exact, I came along with Piccolo, No. 17 and Kyabe, who by the way I do not know where they are, a moment ago they came with me

Vegeta- It seems that they also separated as happened with us

Goku- Did you say Kyabe? that towards Kyabe in our universe

Gohan- I do not know but I was looking for you and Mr. Vegeta, he also seemed somewhat upset

Vegeta- Well we will discuss that now kakaroto can you feel the ki of any of them?

Goku-let me see (concentrating) I already found one possibly from Piccolo

Vegeta- Well, while we three are going with Piccolo, you are going to inform your princess

_**Goku teleports with the princesses to leave the ponies and then go to where Piccoro was**_

_**Equestria-Mont Aris:**_

_**Meanwhile Piccoro, like Gohan, was very confused, and he did not want to have problems, so to avoid attracting so much attention as he went, he hid himself on large rocks that jutted out of the sand around a sea, what little he could see were hippogriffs, creatures that came out and entered the water becoming terrestrial or marine to which caused curiosity in Piccoro, was so curious that he did not see a small hippogriff approaching where he was and by the time he noticed the little hippogriff came running and screaming calling the attention of others but luckily Piccoro acted quickly and stretching his arms caught the little one making no more noise, meanwhile in canterlot the ponies talked with Celestia and Luna telling them that there was no danger or attack and that it was only the Son of Goku and other friends more.**_

_**On the other hand Piccoro did not know what to do with the Hippogriff because if he stayed holding it he ran the risk of being detected sooner or later and if he left, it would be the same, so he did not think of anything else but to knock him out and wait for the Hippogriff to think that it had been a dream**_

Piccolo- I'm sorry, this is not personal, but I'll have to knock you out (knocks him out with a gentle but accurate blow)

_**At that moment they appear in front of Piccoro Goku, Gohan and Vegeta who saw a small creature on the ground**_

Piccoro- G ... Goku, Vegeta, what are you doing here?

Vegeta- The same we asked you ... and why is he lying on the unconscious floor?

Goku- How much did you do Piccoro ?, you got into trouble right now

Piccolo- Forget about that better explain to me what this place is

Goku You tell me that as if I had been here a long time, I can only tell you that we have to leave here soon because ...

_**(At that moment in the sky appeared soldiers with shiny armor with spears ready to attack)**_

Gohan- Dad, what is that?

Goku- It seems that we have problems

Vegeta- And I thought you were more careful Piccolo (says annoyed)

Piccolo- You're not blaming me better get ready to fight

Gohan- Do not you think that would make things worse?

Goku- The bad thing is that I do not think we have Gohan option, besides we will only faint nothing else, the faster the better

_**At this point the warriors z only limited to dodge and give fragile blows to beat the hippogriff guards but little by little they were leaving in greater quantity until in the distance it was seen as a great hippogriff was approaching fast in a dive until reaching the area of combat, she went to them and with firm tone ordered the four to leave immediately if they did not want to suffer the consequences on the part of Queen Novo.**_

Soldier hippogriff 1: You have already heard the queen beasts, leave now or you will regret

Vegeta-! BEASTS! Better you surrender, do not you see that they are just insects for us?

Goku- I do not think this talk helps vegeta

Reina Novo- Indeed, this does not help at all! SOLDIERS ATTAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

_**Just when an attack began against the Sayajin and Piccoro began to feel a strange energy that made the atmosphere heavier in addition to a strange green aura that surrounded all the soldiers including Queen Novo making it impossible for them to move.**_

Goku- What is this strange feeling?

Vegeta- Where did that aura come from?

_**They were confused when someone shouted "SAYAJIN" with anger and it was nothing more and nothing less than Blizzard that by the way did not intend to just watch so almost instantly launched a powerful attack of pure energy that could hardly dodge the warriors z.**_

Gohan-! It can not be! That attack could have seriously hurt us

Vegeta-! Hey your insect! Who the hell are you?

Goku: Hey, why are you attacking us like that? That's not fair.

Piccolo- I do not think he cares to play clean Goku

Blizzard-! YOU SAYAJIN DAMNED YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TOGETHER WITH ALL YOUR RACE!

Vegeta- That much you babble insect, better not give us problems and move away we do not want to destroy that fragile body

Blizzard-! Typical of the sayajin judge only by appearance but this time! ... DO NOT LET ANYONE LIVE!

Goku- I thought that Frieza was the only one who was obsessed with killing us but I can see that no, although I do not know this guy I feel that it will not be easy

_**So then it is about to start a fight with Blizzard but our warriors do not know anything about him, will they fall into the same trap that fell Kyabe, Caulifla and Kale? Where is Kyabe? Can Goku and the others get out of this problem?**_

_**Continue in chapter 13 "Problems in equestria"**_


	14. Problems in equestria

_**chapter 13**_

_**"Problems in equestria"**_

_**Equestria-Mont Aris:**_

Blizzard- And well sayajines what do you plan to do with my fragile and weak body JAJAJAJAJAJAJA (laughs sarcastically)

Piccolo - Of how much you laugh scoundrel, you will need more than a simple rayito to defeat us, did you hear?

Vegeta- Enough talk is time to end this (becomes SSJ)

Goku - That's right, prepare yourself as you call (transforms into SSJ)

Blizzard- Go ahead if you think your stupid transformations can win me, it's more ... if you want to use your divine phases

Vegeta SSJ- ¿W ... what ?, you who know about our insect transformations

Goku SSJ- Something I do not like in all this Vegeta, it's better to start attacking him

_**Goku and Vegeta started the action by hitting Blizzard together without him doing anything to defend himself, and gradually resisting the Sayajin's attacks and beginning to counter-strike, so Gohan decided to go to his aid but Blizzard had other plans, with a sphere Dark in his hand and another white sphere in the other use the white sphere to reap Gohan and the dark sphere to poison him inside by piercing the sphere by his body and causing Gohan to fall to the ground with no other choice.**_

Goku SSJ-! GOHAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Vegeta SSJ-! What did I defeat him so easy ?, Agh it was obvious that he would not do that because he did not train

Gohan-! AGHHHH ¡m-m ... maldi ... cion I feel the same feeling I had against the universe 6

Goku SSJ- What do you say Gohan, then it's like the time they poisoned you

Vegeta SSJ- But what a dirty trick, it seems that he really does not have fair intentions

Blizzard-! DO NOT DISTRACT! (Rushes at Goku quickly trying the same strategy)

Goku SSJ-! CURSE! (Goku dodges the attack and uses a ki barrier) If that attack had received it, it would have weakened me

Blizzard- You're wrong, sayajin, that attack does not weaken, but it kills you slowly, and that barrier is useless against my abilities.

Vegeta SSJ-! That kills slowly, how the hell can you do something like that

Blizzard- Do not ask and just watch (he puts his hands on the ground causing the whole place to be surrounded by green lines catching Vegeta and trying to cross it)

Goku SSJ-! CARE VEGETA¡

Vegeta SSJ- What the hell?

_**(Goku passes to SSJ God and quickly manages to get Vegeta out of Blizzard's trap)**_

Vegeta SSJ- Take my hands off kakaroto (push him) I do not need anyone to help me

Goku SSJ God- Listen Vegeta this guy does not look like it but it is very dangerous, he will heal Gohan and we will attack him the three

Vegeta SSJ- Cure it? since when can you do that insect

Goku SSJ God- When I fought against Bills for the first time I was constantly cured of his blows, he even crossed me and I fell into the sea but I returned with more strength so I think I could do it so I distracted him a bit

_**Once Vegeta was distracting him, Goku quickly cured Gohan, making him recover but not completely, both sayajin went to SSJ Blue and attacked with their most powerful attack respectively but Blizzard once again demonstrated his abysmal magical power creating an energy barrier pure to contain the attacks, seeing this Gohan also launched a powerful masenko.**_

Blizzard- Do not you understand it yet? no matter what attack they used millions of years ago, I sowed chaos and terror and that magical power had no comparison and even if you healed the other sayajin it was only because I used a part of my power ... NOW DIE!

_**When he was about to attack them with his dark sphere a surprise attack came from behind and hit him causing his barrier to weaken**_

Blizzard- But what ... WHO WAS THE DEMONS WHO ATTACKED ME? (says very hurt)

Piccoro- I was a scoundrel, if you mess with Gohan you mess with me so that's why I attack you with my makankosappo, taking advantage of the fact that you had a point exposed and as you only boasted about your magic power, it was assumed that your physical resistance was very weak

Blizzard-! BASTARD, you will pay

Goku SSJ Blue- You think but this ends all ...! KAIO-KEN X20¡ (with the kamehameha destroys the barrier causing the three attacks to impact Blizzard sending it far away but before that happened the powerful magician manages to create a protection around him and avoid hitting him full)

Blizzard-! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STUPIDS SAYAJIN I WILL RETURN VERY SOON WILL REPENT (he said while disappearing between attacks)

Vegeta SSJ Blue- Damn what was that?

Goku SSJ Blue- I do not know but I think that for today we won, and your Piccoro was great, there is no doubt that you are pure strategy

Piccolo- Just take advantage of the situation that was all

Gohan- Thank you for curing me papa and you too Mr. Piccoro

_**Goku and Vegeta returned to their base states when suddenly the No. 17 android approached with them**_

Gohan- No. 17 what are you doing here, how did you find us?

No 17 - I just followed the destruction and energy attacks that were in the sky, now tell me did I miss something?

Goku- Hahahaha as you have no idea (says happy)

Gohan- Just need to find Kyabe and ...

_**Again there was an interruption this time by Queen Novo and her soldiers but not to create more problems Goku use the taiyoken to blind them and use teleportation to reach the castle in canterlot.**_

_**Once they arrived at the castle Twilight went straight to them to tell them to show up with Celestia so they could meet everyone, after the presentation Goku told Twilight that he had to talk to everyone but it had to be in a private place so They went to Sugarcube Corner to be able to talk.**_

_**Sugarcube corner:**_

Twilight- Well we're already in a more private place now, what did you want to tell us Goku?

Pinkie Pie-! WAIT! (Yells at everyone) This is not the most private private place of all

Rainbow Dash- Priva ... what ?, I do not think that there is that word in addition to another place you know Pinkie

Pinkie Pie- Oh you'll see it silly (pulls a lever causing everyone to fall into a secret room)

Rarity-! AUCH!, PINKIE WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

Rainbow Dash- Wait a second, is not this your secret lair that we found when we welcomed the yaks?

Twilight- Well I guess this place is more private

Goku! GO! How many things are here

Applejack - This is Pinkie, it has too many parties already planned for several moons in the future without mentioning other things

Rainbow Dash - This is defies all logic and I think it is even more organized than Twilight and the truth that is already a lot to say

Twilight- If it can be Rainbow (says something annoying) but good let Goku speak

Goku- Well listen a moment ago we had a confrontation with a very powerful subject when we met Piccoro

Gohan- That's right, besides, it's possible that we got too much attention because we were attacked by soldiers and one Queen Novo.

Twilight-! QUEEN NOVO! ?, NOT ATTACKED TRUTH (says with fear)

Goku- We were not even close because at that moment that subject appeared and paralyzed all but us

Twilight- I just hope they have not started a war

Piccoro- It seems that you worry too much so I will help you by telling you that they do not know who we were, besides that we left quickly finishing the fight

Applejack- Even so, I think we should tell Princess Celestia

Twilight- For now we will not say anything but ... who was the one who attacked them without warning?

Goku- We do not know either but it seemed that he wanted to take revenge for something we did but we do not know that

Rarity- You had never seen it before?

Goku- No, never

Rainbow Dash- And then I was as strong as you?

Vegeta- In strength he was just any insect but his abilities were of another level he could even stand our attack in super sayajin blue

Gohan- That's right, Mr. Piccoro had to attack him by surprise

Twilight- You mean when your hair turns blue? If so, it is better to prepare

Goku - That's right, in addition to that subject there are also Zamas and Black

Vegeta- Those two have not appeared for several days, they must be up to something

Applejack- It's good to know sweetness thank you for telling us

Piccoro- We have only presented ourselves with some princesses but you still have not told us that this place is exactly Goku

Goku- Well, since we just fought because you are not going to walk around the town, you three with them so they can get used to it.

Gohan- Are you sure it's a good idea, dad? if we cause more problems this will become a chaos

Goku-Clam down Gohan the days that we have been here have served to be seen as allies

Piccolo- You always making new friends Goku

No 17 - Good and we hope we have to leave

Vegeta- Are you really going for a walk instead of figuring out how to go to our world? There is no remedy (he says indignantly)

Goku- Well I do not know about you but I'm hungry

Vegeta- As you want, let's eat then

_**While Goku and Vegeta were going to eat Kyabe who had fallen in cloudsdale had been found by ponies who practiced flight formations and was taken to where Spitfire was, there as the news had already run since the sayajin appeared in almost all equestria this There were no alterations.**_

_**Cludsdale-Headquarters wonderbolts:**_

Spitfire- Very good that we have here, it seems to be a boy

Kyabe- Well I look like a child but I'm much older and before I forget, it's the first time I see a pony talking (he looks uncertain)

Spitfire- I see, because the truth is that we are not used to having otherworldly visitors that fall from the sky

Kyabe- How did you know that?

Spitfire- Child in various parts of equestria you know what has been happening and if you want to know where your friends are you must go to ponyville, my squad will tell you where it is

Kyabe- Do you really know where my friends are?

Spitfire- Of course, in ponyville is one of my best wonderbolts and she has been telling me everything in secret since according to is 20 percent more great than I should tell someone but enough talk I must return with others and you must go with your friends

Kyabe- I appreciate it very much

Spitfire- Have luck boy

_**So Kyabe was going to ponyville to find Goku and Vegeta to recruit them in defense of the universe 6 but before they had to find a way out and return to their world, what our heroes did not know is that it would be hard for them to come back.**_

_**Will they get back once and for all? Will the absence of warriors z to equestria affect anything? What will happen next?**_

_**Continue in chapter 14 "Danger, united universes"**_


	15. uNITED UNIVERSES

**_Chapter 14_**

**_United universes_**

* * *

**_While Kyabe was going to where the others were, in the universe 6 Rensou was gathering all the possible members of the defense squadron and he called them all for what they were to the planet Sadala, after gathering them all he began to explain the situation of the ancient legend and ... As expected none of them seemed to fully understand what Rensou was saying, so he made the decision to wait until there was news again of Blizzard or as he knew him, of Moro, but among the crowd he saw his sister Caulifla who was next to Kale and approached Rensou._**

Rensou- Sister what are you doing here? , you come by my call is not like that

Caulifla- Why do you think I came?

Rensou- If it's for what I believe better or come little sister this could be dangerous

Caulifla- If the subject of the legend is the same as the one I saw on the other occasion then I want to go with the squadron to make pay that unhappy (said frustrated)

Rensou- You do not understand, the legend says that this guy is very powerful and does not stop for nothing

Caulifla- I do not care what you say that unhappy not only attacked me but also my protege, also where is the dwarf that of Kyabe? Did he decide to run away?

Rensou- No, he said he would go to universe 7 to tell some friends he met in the tournament of the force that he needed to fight in our squadron

Caulifla- Some friends, uh, I think I know who they are so I will also take advantage to increase my strength with the help of that sayajin

Kale- Do you think Caulifla is a good idea?

Caulifla- Of course, yes, and what do we expect then brother, we must go for that unhappy

Rensou- You must wait for Moro news for the first time I gathered everyone to avoid any setback

Caulifla-! AGH! As you say (she said angrily)

Rensou- Even thinking about it, I think that during Kyabe's absence you could lead the group, it would be nice to see what you learned in the tournament of power

Caulifla- You'll see that you'll be surprised especially if we merge, right Kale?

Rensou- Fusion? what do you mean with that?

Caulifla- You'll know when you see it at some point

Kale- And would not it be a good idea to call others?

Caulifla- What other Kale? Do you mean Hit?

Kale- We could do it if you think it's a good idea

Caulifla- The truth is not, we do not even know where it is and I do not think it's necessary, that Moro was very weak

Rensou- Well then when there's news I'll call everyone again

**So while they waited for news of Moro or Blizzard, in some hidden place of Equestria Black and Zamasu were planning some distraction to be able to steal the elements of the harmony of those who had obtained information thanks to Blizzard and which could be useful for what they started to plan a plan, but while planning your plan something happened in the universe 6**

Universe-6:

**After the battle against Blizzard that had Goku and Vegeta, in the universe 6 the alerts for the sighting of Moro that began to attract attention causing destruction wherever he went but that is exactly what he wanted because his plan was to attract to the gods of each universe since their plan was to kill them so that there would be no distractions or rather kill the kaio-shin to also make the destroying gods disappear just like Zamas did, their destruction was not slow to attract attention so that the destroying god of the universe 6 Champa to find out this through Vados command to call the murderer of the universe 6 Hit to give him the task of looking for the subject that was causing damage with the help of the transporter cube to eliminate it without him It will dirty your hands.**

**This was when Hit came to the planet of Champa and told him everything that happened and once he learned he accepted the job and set out to go in search of Moro, although with some guidance from Vados to show him the way but the surprise was great when from a time of traveling through the universe 6 both Champa and Vados and Hit discovered that Moro was on the sacred planet, but that was not the worst but that there was also the kaio-shin putting him at risk along with other apprentices of kaio -shin that they were with him.**

**Without time to lose Hit the instant he reached the sacred planet of the universe 6 felt a heavy environment and surprisingly saw that some were lying on the ground dead, this could also see Champa and Vados from his staff so they rushed to Hit for save the kaio-shin because if he was killed, Champa would die too, so Hit followed the path where he felt the increasingly heavy environment and once he met Moro he saw how he was about to kill the kaio-shin so that quickly, without hesitation, attacked him with a powerful burst of ki right in the heart, taking advantage of the fact that Moro was facing from afar causing Moro to go off avoiding Champa to die, then quickly went to see how the kaio-shin was.**

Hit- Hey, are you okay?

Huwa- I think so (says scared)

Hit- Excellent if you're fine then my work here is over

Huwa- But how do you know if he's dead like that if he comes back again?

Hit- Listen to me well I'm over a thousand years old and use my most effective killer technique that I have so believe me I'm sure he was killed so if you'll excuse me I'll go

**(While Hit was moving away from nowhere he saw how an attack that went straight to the Kaio-shin was going extremely quickly so he had to act fast using his temporary jump to get him out of there and save him once more)**

Huwa- P ... but that was that (it scared even more)

Hit-! Damn it! Who's there?

**(At that moment a silhouette that walked slowly towards them at the same time as congratulating Hit)**

Hit- Hey, you answer who you are?

Moro-! MY NAME IS MOROOOOOOOOOO AND I AM CONGRATULATING YOU FOR BEING OF THE FEW IN DAMNING ME SERIOUSLY, if I had not healed I would not be here

Hit- So apparently you're the one who's been causing the damage, is not it?

Moro- Well, to be honest, I'm not the only one, although I do not know if you know

Hit- You mean you have allies?

Moro- You do not have to know it but for now my mission is to kill all the gods so ... REMOVE FROM MY WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! (He rushes directly towards Hit to hit him with an accurate but easily elusive due to his technique of intangibility so I only transfer it) but what the hell ... how did you do that?

Hit- You do not have to know it so let's finish with this (I use his temporary jump to give Moro several blows causing him to lean on the wounded floor) better you would not have healed so you would not have this suffering

Moro- Ma ... bad ... dicion you are strong ah ... ahah ... ah but I'm not yet finished (Moro starts to eject a huge amount of ki causing Hit to back off)! HAHAHAHAHAHA thanks to my incredible power magical I could increase my strength immensely while combining my ki with my magic to regenerate me during any damage I receive in battle, this time I will not have mercy

Hit- Do not talk about your dirty tricks, I'll finish this off once and for all (he goes quickly towards Moro with a direct attack)

Moro- A frontal attack? HA but that pathetic that is very easy to counteract! IT TAKES A FEW SPHERES OF OSCURIDAAAAAAAAAD¡ ...! ... that again my attacks pierced it that is impossible

**(Hit had gone directly to him but I create a clone to distract him and thus re-apply the previous dose)**

Hit-! I AM THERE (gives Moro several blows so that now if he is lying on the ground) is that all? where was all that bragging, although I accept that you have very interesting techniques ... (suddenly the Kaio-shin interrupted him warning him that Moro had unexpectedly come out of another dimension such as hit he did so that he received the dark sphere causing pain and allowing that Moor could finally give him a few hits)

Moro- This time the attacker will be me,! TAKE THIS! ATTACK INFERNAAAAAAAAAAL (positions his two arms in front causing him to fire several balls of fire that later turn into tele directional arrows that directly hit Hit)

Hit-! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS ... THAT ... MAAAAAAAAAAAA (falls to the ground almost unconscious) ¿d ... where did ... you come from?

Moro- Not for nothing I was feared by all thousands and thousands of years ago but if you want to know I can control the four basic elements which are water, fire, earth and air without telling what you just saw, now I will kill myself to that pathetic Kaio-shin

Hit-! WHAT I will not let you ... listen ... you

Moro- It's late, get over it

Huwa-! DO NOT WAIT, HAVE PIEDAD PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (is easily disintegrated with a powerful fire attack while screaming for his life)

Hit-! IT CAN NOT BE POSSIBLE!

Moro- Now I will go to another universe to continue my mission for my dear friends, chaito (disappeared with a mocking smile)

Hit- I ... pray ... forgive me ... be ... Mr. Champa (faints on the floor)

**Seeing what happened both Champa and Vados were speechless and before they knew it Champa was disappearing without first telling Vados to go in search of his brother Bills to help him and dismiss him, and so it was that Vados It was quickly by Hit to then go to universe 7 to tell what happened to Whiss and Bills, while that happened the Sadala defense squad received information from Vados that Moro had left his universe and that he had had an encounter with Hit with results more than negative because now the universe 6 had no more to its destructive god.**

**Already in the universe 7 obviously Whiss and Bills could not believe how Champa was killed just like that so they decided to go with Daishinkan to notify him of the situation and see what he decided besides warning all the other universes and what is what I would do Bills even if I was somewhat dismayed because it was more than clear that I had a great fury and despair for the departure of his brother but ... away from all this, Moro who had already killed a destroyer god was now in universe 11 to continue with his mission but this time it would not be so easy because just where was the Kaio-shin of universe 11 were Vermouth together with Jiren, Toppo and Dyspo taking precautions thanks to Daishinkan along with all the other universes.**

**What will happen in universe 11? How will this affect universe 6? What did Moro mean by not being the only one?**

**Continue in chapter 15 "Fights of two, pride troops against Moro and the return of Black and Zamasu"**


End file.
